


少年莱昂之烦恼

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 他的最庄重的，最纯洁的，都不复存在了德甲贵乱失智文，脏黄雷慎入





	1. Chapter 1

莱昂·格雷茨卡生命中最早的记忆便是他幼时蜷缩在那个男人怀中的景象。多年后回想起来，那时的他似乎已经灵魂出窍了，以第三人的视角看着那个抱着自己的男人。那男人那时很年轻，几乎还带着一丝少年时期的稚气。橙色窗帘的光晕下，他赤裸着上身，让这个两三岁的孩子如同吸乳的新生儿一样贴在他的胸口。他微笑，双眼低垂，轻轻抚摸孩子头顶的绒毛，整个人带着一丝初为人父的羞涩。  
后来格雷茨卡对人的胸部总是有种近乎于病态的迷恋，他知道这一定是来源于他记忆之初的这个男人。  
格雷茨卡知道自己非他亲生是在懂事之后。入学的表格上面填写着莱昂·格雷茨卡，而监护人则是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，两个名字简直像是毫不相关的陌生人。一直以来他只知道自己叫莱昂，是塞贝纳庄园主罗伯特的儿子莱昂，大名应该就是叫莱昂·莱万多夫斯基。后来七岁的格雷茨卡意识到事情并不是这样。他是一名德国孤儿，而莱万多夫斯基则是一个典型的波兰姓氏。  
格雷茨卡这才明白，这个男人是他的养父。

刚刚开始寄宿学校生活的格雷茨卡内心总是充满了恐惧。他捂在被子里独自掉着眼泪，想着莱万会就此抛弃他，让这孤儿在学校里自生自灭，七岁的他从未有此无依无靠的感觉。夜晚无法安然入睡，白天自然也无心学业。格雷茨卡也不知这几个月是怎么浑浑噩噩熬过去的。气温终于降至冰点，圣诞假期来临，格雷茨卡躲在自己的房间，趴在雾气蒙蒙的玻璃窗后，看着楼下迎接孩子回家的父母们，试图从一大群黑色的人影中识别出那个男人。  
有同学进了房间，对格雷茨卡说接他的人已经来了。就在格雷茨卡几乎要跳下窗台时，同学又说，你爸爸在和老师聊些什么。  
格雷茨卡垂头丧气地下了楼，果然发现莱万和老师正在认真地交谈着。他本以为自己可以像其他同学一样，笑着扑进养父的怀中，现在只是一步一步地朝他蹭过去，心中惴惴，因为莱万的表情确实太过严肃。  
而莱万看到了他还是笑了笑。他招呼格雷茨卡走过来，摸了摸孩子的头，语气和平时在家里一模一样：“莱昂，听老师说，你这段时间不太开心？”  
格雷茨卡摇了摇头不想说任何话，因为双眼就快包不住沉重的泪水。  
莱万向老师道了谢后便与格雷茨卡一起离开。格雷茨卡还记得那天下着小雪，一走出来，莱万便打开大衣，像护雏的老鹰似的将格雷茨卡罩在里面。格雷茨卡在大衣里紧紧抱着莱万的腰，走向马车的那几步路几乎是螃蟹一样的横行。一上马车，男孩终于咧着嘴大哭起来。而当他看到莱万并没有像小时候一样哄他，而只是静静看着，格雷茨卡更是感到伤心欲绝。  
马车已经走了一里路，格雷茨卡终于哭没了力气，换成小声啜泣时，莱万才擦干净了他的眼泪。“老师说在学校你并没有受欺负。”莱万很平静地说道：“所以你为什么不开心呢，莱昂？”  
格雷茨卡抽噎着：“我以为你不要我了，再也不会，不会来了。”  
莱万苦笑：“我怎么会不要你呢？”  
格雷茨卡哭着叫出来：“因为我，我不是你亲生的！”  
格雷茨卡看到自己的养父怔住了。我早就不是小孩子了，他心想，我知道不是亲生的意味着什么。  
他感觉自己就像莱万领养的一条小狗。这个富裕的庄园主可以随意将他抛弃，领养一个更听话的孩子，但他只有莱万。  
莱万毫不犹豫地向自己的养子敞开怀抱。“你这小傻瓜。”他轻轻揉着格雷茨卡的头顶：“我确实不是你的亲生父亲，但你是我的孩子，我怎么会不要你呢？”他轻轻叹了口气：“等我老了，反而要奢求你不要抛弃我。”  
不可能。格雷茨卡闷在莱万的怀里想着，绝对不可能。  
他的养父是世界上最好的养父，他要抱紧了，绝对不能让给别人。

格雷茨卡注意到莱万的异样是在更大一些的时候。这时他已经能和莱万用波兰语进行日常对话——他缠着让莱万教给他，因为他觉得波兰语是一种带着繁复美感的语言。  
然而莱万太忙了。一个人打理偌大一个庄园并非易事，他能够教给格雷茨卡的只有一些简单的波兰话和浅显的经营之道。在这个漫长的夏假，格雷茨卡艰难地学习着家中的波兰语书籍，在头昏脑胀中怀疑世界上怎会有人天生说着这样繁杂的语言。他捧着诗集磕磕绊绊地阅读，想着如果是莱万来读这些诗会是怎样的悦耳动人。在书房里焦头烂额地徘徊时，他注意到了书架。  
得益于过去一年疯长的个头，格雷茨卡第一次注意到了书架的这一层似乎有些不同。他取出了外面的书，看到了里面一排被遮挡得严严实实的笔记本。随意取出一本翻开，日期竟是自己还未出生的十五年前，下面是一个年轻人的字迹，龙飞凤舞，得意得恨不得要藐视整个世界。  
格雷茨卡连忙锁上房门，捧着笔记本认真读起来。发黄的纸页上，一个来自华沙的名不见经传的年轻人通过倒卖私酿酒为生。有刚刚进入名利场的兴奋，也有被人骗去钱财的愤怒。格雷茨卡想象着莱万年轻时意气风发的样子，身体里的某一处也随着飘荡起来。  
但很快，事情就开始发生变化。  
莱万采取“不道德”的方式获取了巴伐利亚一种啤酒的秘方。具体是何种手段，他选择在私人日记上隐藏，并且坚决给予自己“不道德”的评价。而他的这个做法，却遭到了同样来自波兰华沙的什琴斯尼家族的追杀。  
接下来近两个月的日记都是莱万躲避追杀的过程。格雷茨卡感到自己的手心在出汗。莱万今天在慕尼黑办事。这是格雷茨卡第一次祈祷他的养父不要那么快回家。  
这一天的记录只有寥寥三句话。大意是莱万发现什琴斯尼家族与罗马的黑手党已有勾结，并且已经找到了自己的行踪。接着是他发现自己重病缠身，可能不久于人世。最后一句话是“我从未后悔做过的一切”。  
下一篇日记是在五天后，字小而凌乱，一些句子语无伦次，让格雷茨卡阅读起来非常吃力。

想了很久，决定还是把这一切记下来。毕竟是我咎由自取。  
三天前，那个年轻的什琴斯尼找到我时，我躺在旅馆房间内动弹不得。我那时以为自己病得快死了，便恳求他给我一个痛快。他说我是个白痴，为了钱竟敢得罪华沙最大的黑帮家族。我说我不后悔，我这辈子从来没赚过那么多金子。我还说如果不是这场病，我会永远逃离波兰，混成一个假德国人，买个庄园，也过一过贵族的日子。  
接着他舔了舔嘴唇——我确认他做过这个动作。他站起来，开始脱衣服，接着又蹲下来脱我的衣服。我没有力气挣扎。他的手很大，用父亲的话说，那是一双能稳稳接住东西的手。我意识到他要做什么，但也只能轻轻按着他的手，一点都没用。他说我并不是病了，而是逃亡的恐惧伴随着汹涌的发情，在旅馆楼下都能闻到我的味道。我觉得他在取笑我，但我连给他一巴掌的力量都没有。  
格雷茨卡的呼吸突然粗重起来，有些不敢相信自己看到的一切，但这确实又是莱万的字迹。心跳越来越快，他贴着门坐在地上，将本子放在羊皮地毯上，捂着脸，从指缝中偷瞄莱万亲自写下的真实故事。十五年前华沙近郊的小旅馆中，猫头鹰咕咕叫的夜晚，那个黑帮家族的年轻人把自己的追杀目标按在又硬又冷的地板上，用自己的器官贯穿了他。莱万痛得几乎要哭出来，却被什琴斯尼捂住了嘴巴。什琴斯尼像杀手似地在莱万的体内凶狠地捣弄，却也像情人似地一遍遍擦去他眼角的泪。莱万的呻吟终于带了一声欢愉的成分，甚至在高潮来临前还找到了一点主动权，双手掐住了什琴斯尼的脖子问：“怎么不杀我了，嗯？”  
什琴斯尼丝毫不怕莱万放在自己颈部的手再收紧一些，他冷笑着说：“莱万多夫斯基，你真是个为了钱什么都愿意做的婊子。”  
莱万放荡地笑了，带着满脸性欲的红晕：“那你可不能标记这个婊子啊！”  
什琴斯尼愣了一下，然后带着一丝莫名升起的怒气，用尽力气把自己的凶刃反复送入这个男人体内，直到他的浊液从莱万的体内流出。完事后，什琴斯尼看着莱万带着一身狼藉，神色痛苦地侧躺在冰冷的地板上，身躯慢慢蜷缩起来。这场无法标记的高潮治标不治本，莱万只能一个人慢慢地等待发情期彻底过去。  
什琴斯尼看着地上这个人，按照原本的计划，此时地上躺着的应该只是尸体了。“你在波兰混不下去了。”他看着自己的目标说：“如果想活命的话，赶紧滚到德国去。哦对，岂不是正好满足了你的愿望。”  
莱万在日记的最后这样评价自己：“我利用了自己作为omega的优势。我感觉很好，而且，我爱上了这种快感。”

莱万在晚上返回庄园，身后跟随的仆人小心翼翼地护着手中一瓶布鲁内罗红酒。莱万看着已经与他身高相仿的养子，笑着拥抱了他，说自己回来迟了。  
格雷茨卡僵硬地回抱了他。  
晚饭时，莱万吩咐仆人给格雷茨卡斟酒。“你已经长大了。”莱万托起红酒杯说：“是时候尝一下酒的味道。”  
喝下酒的格雷茨卡立刻开始脸红。莱万摸了摸格雷茨卡的脸颊说：“我这两天该把家庭医生喊来了。不要紧张，莱昂，分化是每个你这般年龄的孩子都会经历的事，不要紧张。”  
格雷茨卡直直地盯着自己的养父。当年的你也这般大，那么你呢，独自在外漂泊的你是不是感到紧张而羞涩？格雷茨卡在心中问道。  
而莱万并不知他在想些什么，更不可能知道他今天做了什么。这个庄园所有人都知道莱万对自己的养子简直比亲生父亲还要温柔，正如他此刻的微笑。格雷茨卡看着他，都要开始怀疑莱万究竟是不是那种会利用自己omega身份的人。  
红酒入口是甜的，却太容易醉人了。格雷茨卡被仆人送回房间时，整个人都已经神志模糊。身体躺在床上迅速入睡，而灵魂则在梦境的世界爬上了莱万的床，掀开被子，看到这个被格雷茨卡换作父亲的人正浑身赤裸地等待着。他像什琴斯尼一样抓紧了莱万的腰间，用自己刚刚成年的器官鞭挞他的养父。一边用力地做着，一边将红酒倒在养父的身上，看着红色的液体染遍了这他一直依恋的胸膛，嘴里还一直用波兰话说着“婊子、婊子！”。哦，这个词是他通过莱万的日记学会的。  
格雷茨卡于凌晨惊醒，他总算明白生理课上讲的“梦遗”是怎么一回事了。  
他还记得老师说过，梦遗代表着身体分化的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听着永恒沉睡（Sopor Æternus）写的，逻辑混乱不要怪我【。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磁卡正处在最中二最SB的年纪。。。。。大家都是这么过来的，如果不讨喜请见谅见谅，一切的锅都是我的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

这个夏假比日历看到的还要漫长。格雷茨卡仍旧无法适应自己身体的变化，或者说，他无法适应因为自己身体变化而与莱万产生的疏远。  
从梦遗的那天后，格雷茨卡可以感受到来自莱万的味道一天比一天浓郁。姑且把那称之为香气，但却不同于格雷茨卡之前闻过的任何一种花香或者与路人擦肩而过的香水味。他意识到自己被什琴斯尼十五年前闻到的香味所包围着，日复一日，而他现在才有知觉。  
同时，他开始好奇自己的味道。洗澡的时候，整个人蜷缩在放干了水的浴缸里大口呼吸，然而一个人是不可能闻到自己的。格雷茨卡开始担心起来，万一莱万觉得他难闻怎么办？  
甚至，他的养父因为他的这股气味开始……格雷茨卡不敢想了，只觉得惊恐万分。  
但是他的养父行动一切照常，整个假期都没有表现出他在日记里提到歇斯底里的发情状态。而有意无意间，格雷茨卡与莱万的对话少了很多。父子俩共处的时间逐渐缩短到每天一起用餐的短短十几分钟。莱万似乎并不在意这个，但格雷茨卡却因为自己对父亲越来越冷淡的回应而感到愧疚，这份愧疚反而令他更加不敢看莱万的双眼。  
时常，格雷茨卡躺在床上，总是忍不住去想着莱万在日记里描述的场面，虚火让他的耳朵发烫，翻来覆去无法入睡，仿佛自己才是那个被发情困扰的可怜人。格雷茨卡干脆起身下床，点着煤油灯溜出卧室，往书房的方向走去。  
这不是第一次了，他已经学会在靠近书房时熄灭灯光，以防门口的守夜仆人误以为家里进了小偷。  
他早已着魔于偷看莱万的历史，他迫切地想知道莱万在什琴斯尼之后是否还有过别的男人，又等不及先找到了他在德国定居后的日记，以及收养自己的经过。格雷茨卡看到了十三年前莱万在福利院一眼看到了自己，根据莱万的记载，原来自己也在目不转睛盯着他。福利院里的两岁孩子，瘦小的像是不满一岁。莱万可以轻易将他抱在怀里。  
他给这个孩子取名莱昂，跟自己的“莱维”很像。格雷茨卡吃吃地笑了，莱维，他从来不知道莱万有一个这样的昵称，谁是第一个叫他莱维的人？  
他很爱这个孩子，在他选择做手术破坏自己的生育功能之后——格雷茨卡突然背后生出冷汗，他不懂莱万为何要这么做。紧接着莱万又写了一句：“如果是亲生的，可能我还不会如此爱他。如果他长大了，身体分化，看透这个世界，他会不会离开我这个苍老孤独的灵魂呢？”  
格雷茨卡的泪水无声无息地流下。  
回房间的时候，格雷茨卡熄灭了油灯。走上一小段便是自己的房间，但格雷茨卡停下了，他决定往楼下走走。  
脚踩上楼梯的时候，甚至大着胆子想，如果莱万的卧室门开着，他要悄悄走进去，秘密地在养父的额头上留下一个吻，就像儿时他哄着自己入睡一样。  
但他很快就注意到卧室的灯亮着。格雷茨卡屏住呼吸，透过门缝看着，莱万背对着他，低头正在写着什么。  
他一定在写日记。这是再平常不过的一天，格雷茨卡忍不住去想他在写什么。说不定他正在沉默地控诉，十几年来视如己出的养子对他越来越冷漠，早知道还不如自己生一个呢！  
格雷茨卡逃回了房间。

格雷茨卡看着自己的新生表格上，性别一栏打着一个黑色加粗的“A”。  
学校要求每个人对自己的第二性别保密，那么显眼的标记，还有什么可保密呢？格雷茨卡突然对性别分化这种事情感到厌烦。  
新学校坐落在黑森林的一隅，据说是改建于上个王朝一名伯爵的城堡。格雷茨卡看到学校的外观便感到非常不屑。装腔作势的地方。他在心里这样评价。作为一个外来户假贵族的养子，他又要在这样的地方被人看不起了。  
但是格雷茨卡已经习惯，只要那些人别让他听到对他养父不敬的话。  
抱着看所有人都不顺眼的心理，格雷茨卡成为了新学生的一员。  
坐在讲堂中，他便忍不住打量周围的同学们。这个比他黑，那个比他胖，还有一个头发太奇怪。那个叫聚勒的法兰克福人是这里最高的，然而格雷茨卡嫌他体格太过笨重。那个叫基米希的斯图加特人看上去很机灵且富有感染力，但在格雷茨卡看来，他矮人半头的身高似乎使他难以成为一个真正的领导者。  
唯有一个叫帕瓦尔的，格雷茨卡暂时还没挑出什么毛病。他身材瘦削皮肤润白，深褐色的双眼顾盼有神。他的头发打着细细的卷，让格雷茨卡总是想伸手摸摸看到底是不是真的。只是他太瘦弱了，格雷茨卡仍是带着三份不屑想着，马术课就看看他吧，一定能被马儿颠下来。  
然而现实很快让格雷茨卡不得不改变自己对这些同学的认识。聚勒是个踢球的能手；基米希加入了学生团体“南部兄弟会”并很快成为一个小头目；而帕瓦尔在第一堂马术课踩着马镫轻灵地跨上骏马时，简直锁定了所有人的目光和称赞。  
反而是格雷茨卡的马十分认生，甩头尥蹶子，坚决不准格雷茨卡骑在它的背上。他抓紧马绳试图安抚他焦躁的坐骑，转头看向不远处的帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔身穿白色衬衣和银灰色的背带马裤，两条细长的腿轻轻夹住底下深棕色的小马，悠然自得地绕了一个圈，看着格雷茨卡说：“需要帮忙吗，莱昂？”  
被直呼名字的格雷茨卡感到十分不习惯，他自认跟这个本杰明·帕瓦尔并不熟，甩过去一个带着拒绝意味的眼神。“不用了，谢谢。”说着咬紧牙硬是登上了马。  
帕瓦尔看着格雷茨卡笑了，那一定是一名从小被当做贵族培养长大的男孩才能露出的得体笑容，看得格雷茨卡差点又没能稳住自己的马。“那你要赶紧追上我们啦，Monsieur Goretzka！”抛下一句卖弄似的法语，帕瓦尔轻抽马绳，马儿听话地转了个头，载着他往林荫道的远处奔去。  
格雷茨卡看着他远去的背影，在马上驰骋的帕瓦尔身姿挺拔而优雅，让格雷茨卡不禁忘得出神，手里的马绳没有抓紧，差点让自己的马跟着一起飞奔过去。

帕瓦尔很快成为了大家热议的话题。其实他并没有在学校做什么出格的事，但他这个人仿佛就是天生就是用来引起话题的。谁叫他长着一张来自于希腊雕塑的脸，会说一口流利的拉丁语，还善于交际，在短短几天就融入了多个小团体呢？  
很快，关于他的一切，甚至他的第二性别也成为了公开的秘密。那个叫帕瓦尔的根本就是个法国人，所以才如此擅长拉丁语。那个帕瓦尔是这学校里最高调的omega，他其实是来这古堡里钓金龟婿的。听说本杰明·帕瓦尔昨天去看了学长们的马球比赛，巴伐帮和法国帮的对决，在法国帮的拉斐尔·瓦拉内用球杆打入一记漂亮的弧线球后，有人目睹坐在观众席的帕瓦尔站起来为他鼓掌。  
格雷茨卡听着这些流言蜚语，心中更是对本杰明·帕瓦尔充满了看不上的情绪。但越是不屑，越对关于他的话题充满好奇。只要旁边有人谈论起帕瓦尔，格雷茨卡便忍不住放下书本，竖起耳朵专心地听。  
今天他又听到了。那是帕瓦尔的同乡托利索，以及同为法国人的科曼和屈桑斯。在安静的图书馆内，托利索嘻嘻笑着，招呼科曼和屈桑斯围坐在一起。“又到了每天一则‘帕瓦尔小故事’的时间啦？”屈桑斯笑着拍了拍托利索说：“今天都有什么好玩的？”  
格雷茨卡悄声移步到一处摆放密集的书柜后面，扶着一排庄重严肃的天主教史，像做贼一样听着。  
“这是埃尔南德斯给我说的，他说他亲眼看到了。”托利索轻声咳了两声说道：“话说昨天傍晚时分……”  
“傍晚？昨天下午我都看到他在诵诗班啊？”科曼指正道。  
“埃尔南德斯说的就是昨天傍晚，谁知道呢，你究竟还要不要听？”  
科曼和屈桑斯立刻催促托利索快些说出。  
托利索接着说道：“诵诗班的长袍是雪白的，但谁都不知道帕瓦尔其实没有穿裤子。他原本就打算啊，结束后直接去找一个人，方便干那事！”  
托利索说罢，三个人都憋着声音笑了。格雷茨卡捂住嘴强迫自己不跟着笑出来。  
“你们倒是猜猜他要去找谁？没错，就是那天马术比赛上的拉斐尔·瓦拉内！话说帕瓦尔一边走一边躲着人，一步三回头，终于来到了他和瓦拉内幽会的地方……”  
“那地方在哪？”屈桑斯问。  
“埃尔南德斯没说。别打岔！瓦拉内一瞧见他，头发乱了，小脸跑得通红，身上穿着圣徒一样的白袍，于是立刻跪下，举起双手喊道，啊，我的阿芙罗狄忒！”托利索举起双手模仿，似乎他才是拜倒在了帕瓦尔的脚下。“然后啊，帕瓦尔朝他走了过去。瓦拉内就钻进他的长袍，上下摸着他的腿，嘴上还不停亲着……”  
格雷茨卡感到整个脑袋发烫，脑中想起了帕瓦尔骑马的样子，和他那双被长靴和裤子包裹着的，修长有力的腿。  
“瓦拉内钻在袍子里面玩着，帕瓦尔按着他的头，一直在说，哦不拉斐尔，求求你快停下，被人看到多不好呀！瓦拉内抱住他的腿说，看到就看到，你这淫荡的小样子被人们看去才好玩呢。”不得不说托利索模仿得惟妙惟肖，让格雷茨卡脑中有了一幅鲜活的画面。那个人前光鲜的帕瓦尔，背地里说不定真的不穿裤子跑去见学长，被那男人抱着啃腿呢！  
格雷茨卡心想，所有omega都是这样表里不一吧，他们知道周围的alpha都在为他们癫狂着！  
因为赶着去上拉丁语课，格雷茨卡便离开了这片萦绕着色情故事的场地。一路心跳过速，直到看见帕瓦尔捧着书正在带领大家读回文诗，格雷茨卡才明白自己迟到了。格雷茨卡的双眼死死地盯着那个少年，隽永悠长的拉丁语句从他粉色微翘的双唇道出。由于对这些诗句烂熟于胸，帕瓦尔干脆合上书，仰起头闭上双眼念诵着。格雷茨卡又向下看去。帕瓦尔今天竟然穿着裤子。双腿微微交叉站在那里，身子挺得笔直，仿佛要去迎合什么东西一样，比如说某个alpha应以为傲的东西。格雷茨卡不禁为自己这愚蠢的想法羞红了脸。

当夜，格雷茨卡捂在被子里，想着莱万躺在床上的样子，套弄着自己的器官。  
然而弄着弄着，床上那人变成了帕瓦尔。格雷茨卡冒出一身冷汗，随即又觉得欲望卷土重来。莱万和帕瓦尔的脸在脑中交替变换，格雷茨卡恨不得立刻能抱着一具柔软温热的裸体，将自己的燥热化为滚滚激流发泄出去。

三天后，格雷茨卡受老师之托，去学校内废弃的旧图书馆内找一些几十年前收藏的文献。  
格雷茨卡一走进来，便觉得这里真是个幽会的好去处。空气中飘着淡淡的霉味，蛛网遍布在空置的书架间。远处学校传来的嘈杂反而使此处更显寂静。他放轻了脚步，生怕惊动了这里的什么人似的。而接着他听到了一串笑声，这里真的有人。  
他慢慢地靠近，看到一个高个子棕色皮肤的男人背对他站着，身旁环绕着一双雪白的腿。  
格雷茨卡惊呆了。他看到那男人面前有人躺在木桌上，手挂在他的臂弯里。那个人裤子几乎没脱，也许只是解开了前端，往前一顶，便能听见底下的人一声娇媚的急喘。那细长的白色手指收紧了，紧紧抓着男人坚实的手臂，随着又一个完全的顶入，他忍不住唤道：“拉法，太深了……”  
“太深了吗？”那男人带着调笑说道：“那我每次就进来一点点。”  
“不，我要你进来，全部都……”  
那声音太熟悉了，格雷茨卡的呼吸逐渐粗重。这分明是每堂拉丁语课上那个最动听的读诗声！  
那男人俯下身，带着水声的亲吻清晰而真实，接吻的间隙还不时传来柔媚入骨的轻喘。“全部进来？”他看着身下的人说道：“你知道吗……我发现科伦丁·托利索在偷偷写我们。你猜他怎么写的？”  
身下的人音调上扬地嗯了两声。  
“他写，我把你抱了起来，按在墙上……就像这样！”那个人突然发力把底下的人抱了起来。那张一直隐藏在男人身后的脸出现了，白里透着情欲的红，被薄汗沾湿的卷发，浑身绵软，呻吟着靠在瓦拉内的肩上。帕瓦尔的这幅样子被格雷茨卡全部看去了！  
“嗯……然后呢？”帕瓦尔抬起头在瓦拉内的脸上各处留下湿润的吻，问道。  
瓦拉内双手托起了帕瓦尔的臀部，让他彻底与地面分离，整个人夹在瓦拉内的躯体和墙壁中间。“然后……全部进来，再全部出去，再……”瓦拉内真就这样做了起来，紧紧将帕瓦尔抱在怀中，将他整个放置在自己的阳物上，再猛地抽离。柔嫩的内里被发烫的硬物反复摩擦的感觉让帕瓦尔浑身颤抖，一句完整的话都说不出来。  
格雷茨卡咬紧牙关看着。如果帕瓦尔不牢牢抓住瓦拉内的肩，那么支撑全身的就只有那唯一的一点了。他整个人要随着瓦拉内一起坠落，又在下一秒腾空升起。这样爱抚一个深陷欲望的omega是一种什么感觉？格雷茨卡甚至要捂住裤子不让自己跟着产生生理反应。  
帕瓦尔整个人随着瓦拉内的动作摇摆着，也许是感到口渴了，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。就在这时他睁开了眼，正好看到了不远处半个身子隐藏在书架后的格雷茨卡。  
视线对接的那刻，格雷茨卡被吓了一跳，原本开始发硬的器官立刻软了下去。帕瓦尔满脸嫣红，竟看着格雷茨卡笑了笑，像是没什么值得他怕的。仿佛炫耀一般，帕瓦尔低下头在瓦拉内的肩头咬了一口，双眼却时刻不离格雷茨卡。  
“拉法……我想你射进来。”帕瓦尔看着格雷茨卡说。  
格雷茨卡按捺着呼吸，此刻却只想骂托利索，他连帕瓦尔对瓦拉内的称呼都搞错了，还厚着脸皮到处宣扬！  
“那你这里会全都是我的。”瓦拉内揉着帕瓦尔浑圆的臀部说。  
“我就要全都是你的……”帕瓦尔的眼神已经迷离了，他终于不再看格雷茨卡，而是闭上双眼，再度沉溺在只属于两个人的欲海中。

格雷茨卡从旧图书馆走出时，只感觉灵魂脱离了自己的躯体，连走一条直线都困难。他回去见老师，只是敷衍地说，怎么都找不到那些书，可能已经被销毁了。  
他跑进自己的房间躲了两天两夜，没去上课，也没有吃任何东西。  
第三天，格雷茨卡重新出现在同学的面前。他满脸发灰，整个人非常憔悴，像是跑了两天两夜没有休息一般。  
辩论课上，格雷茨卡没有参与讨论，只是静静地坐在底下当观众。帕瓦尔一直在看他，格雷茨卡却像一座石雕，双眼无神，对所有外界的刺激毫无反应。  
下课后，帕瓦尔在走廊上拦住了格雷茨卡，接着开门见山地问道：“你不会还在想着那天的事吧？”  
格雷茨卡迟钝地转头看向他，张开嘴，却不知道该说些什么。  
“真是不好意思，看来这件事一直困扰着你。”见走廊中四下无人，帕瓦尔凑近了，趁格雷茨卡没有防备，勾住了他的脖子，嘴唇贴在格雷茨卡的耳廓上悄声说道：“可不能告诉其他人啊！”  
格雷茨卡感觉耳朵被一片柔软的物事摩擦着，温热的气流灌进耳道，正如他朗诵着歌颂爱情的回文诗。  
格雷茨卡目光涣散，点了点头。  
帕瓦尔抿着嘴笑了，捧着格雷茨卡，在他的脸颊上留下一个带着温暖甜味的吻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是撞豆腐

莱昂：  
见信如晤。  
最近在学校过得如何？一切都还顺利吗？  
庄园发生了一些意外——一伙歹徒闯了进来，可能是馋了我们家的藏酒。他们个个凶悍无匹，手上还有武器，幸而一名旧友正好在家做客，得他好枪法的相助，才击退了这些匪人。冲突时我和他都受了轻伤。不过还好，都是一些皮肉伤罢了。告诉你这些，是为了你回家若发现我的眼睛还乌青着，不至于太过惊讶。

格雷茨卡本想读完了信就睡觉，明早再写回信，看到这里却睡意全无。一阵阵后怕的感觉像虫子一样爬满了他的后背。胆大包天的土匪！格雷茨卡咬牙切齿地想。他们竟敢打伤莱万！  
那“旧友”又是谁？格雷茨卡越想越觉得可疑。平时庄园一派祥和，为什么那旧友一来，歹徒就跟着来了？他是否也存在于莱万的日记中呢？  
格雷茨卡越想越不是滋味，索性接着往下读信，心里却开始想象莱万双眼乌青的样子。

……听闻你在学习骑术，我已经迫不及待想看你骑着骏马护卫着庄园的样子了。还是要多交朋友，不必像小时候那样茶饭不思地想家。其他不多说，等你回来。  
爱你的爸爸  
R·L  
莱万抿紧了嘴，盯着眼前夹在铁钳上的药棉，眉头越皱越紧。  
快要碰到眼眶的伤口时，他有些心慌地扭过头。  
面前的人不耐烦地“啧”了一声，“别动！”  
“你是不是想戳瞎我。”莱万斜了一眼面前的人，满脸不信任。  
那人哼了一声：“把你戳瞎了谁愿意来照顾你，你那个儿子吗？”说着伸手固定住的莱万的后脑勺，逼迫他抬起了头，用沾了药水的棉花轻轻沿着这人乌黑的眼眶擦着。  
莱万屏住了呼吸，眼睛也顺势闭上。他可不想一直看着面前这个人，每次的视线对接都是如此尴尬。  
受伤的眼睛在药水的作用下疼痛加剧，莱万想用手捂住，却被那人挡住了手。“不要弄脏了伤口。”他说。也许是错觉吧，莱万感觉他的语气变软了一些，仿佛带着一丝温柔。  
他抬起头再次认真审视着面前的男人，终于意识到这人跟他其他的旧情人或者旧床伴有哪些不一样——唯独这男人在他身上留下了标记。无论是一时兴起还是蓄意报复，他在莱万身上留下的顽固标记是这辈子都洗不掉了。  
马里奥·曼朱基奇，这些年他老了很多。  
莱万自嘲地想，自己不也老了吗？  
但总归是曼朱基奇比自己还要老一些。  
曼朱的手一直停留在莱万的后脑，玩了一会头发，又向下摸到他后颈。微微凸起的颈椎骨上，皮肤仍有疤痕似的粗糙感。曼朱开始回忆十几年前自己咬上这块肉时的口感。  
那可是真他妈的香甜。  
用手指碾压那块印记时莱万闭上眼，长长地呼出一口气。曼朱笑着说道：“还别说，你这幅尊容还挺好看。”  
莱万白了他一眼：“你喜欢带伤的？去妓院随便找个，对着他眼睛打两拳，然后开始做！”  
“那多麻烦。”曼朱忽地捏紧了莱万的后颈说道：“我面前不就有一个，不用我动手，还不要钱。”  
莱万打开他的手：“我现在不想做。”  
“可是我想。”曼朱提着莱万的后衣领，将他向后拽倒在床上。接着开始解自己的裤子。  
莱万习惯性地握住了曼朱的器官，虽然嘴上说不想做，但他不得不承认看到曼朱逐渐变硬的器官后自己的身体也开始起了反应。他不禁想到了当年他们都年轻的时候，这个男人是如何在野外把他身上扒得一干二净，按在树干上，愤怒地抵住他的额头，用这凶器撕裂他的身体。  
莱万以为自己已经进入生理需求衰退的年龄，但这根阴茎让他重新回忆起被欲望支配的感觉。  
于是他张开嘴，眼睛半闭着，用自己的双唇慢慢包住了从自己双手间露出的龟头。  
时隔多年再次被莱万含住的感觉令曼朱忍不住仰头叹息。而一想到当时在他怀中喘息着流泪的人如今已为人父，更是令曼朱升起一丝践踏了人间伦常的快意。  
他按着莱万的后脑勺，强迫他的omega将自己的这根东西吃到底。调整着莱万吞吐的角度，让自己的器官前端不依不饶地摩擦他喉间的软肉，干他上面的这张嘴时收获的快感有时比干下面更甚，毕竟现在这人嘴里不会吐出令人生厌的废话。  
在莱万的口腔深处发泄时，曼朱如愿听到底下人发出一声模糊的，像是哽咽又像是吞咽的声音。  
曼朱慢慢从莱万口中退出来，看着剩余的白色浊液从他嘴唇边缘溢出，而波兰人的大眼睛里已经蓄了水。  
看样子怪可怜的。曼朱想，都已经在德国混到了这样的地位，还是差点为一根阴茎而哭。  
他擦掉了莱万嘴角的浊液，收获了一个熟悉的白眼。但曼朱还是不以为然地笑着说道：“你的技术退步了，之前你会用舌头的。”  
“还想要全套服务？问过价钱吗？”莱万说着，却伸出舌头舔了一下曼朱从他嘴唇擦过的指尖。  
曼朱这中年人的脑袋突然像年轻人一样嗡了一下，他知道这熟悉的感觉又回来了。  
他没有回答，而是将莱万压在了他那庄园主奢靡的大床上。亲吻避开了受伤的眼圈而锁定在了双唇处。莱万紧闭着双眼，感觉到曼朱下巴上的胡茬将自己的脖子扎得又痛又痒。他的大手从睡衣的下摆伸入，很快发现里面什么都没穿，便在莱万的胸腹处肆无忌惮地摸了起来。在器官被握住时莱万微微弯起身体，又紧紧抱住曼朱的肩膀，想要将自己更多地往他手里送去。  
在莱万搂过曼朱的脖子索吻时，克罗地亚人竟然侧开了头，让他标记过的人扑了个空。莱万恼了，这么多年来他从没被谁拒绝过，包括年轻时的曼朱。  
曼朱微微眯起眼睛注视着这个已经不再年轻却依然能勾起他欲望的omega，问道：“你现在想做了吗？”  
“你在说废话。”莱万勾着曼朱的脖子，趁他没反应过来迅速吻了上去，而双腿更是像捕食者缠住猎物一般缠在了曼朱的腰上。  
也许做爱前一些适度的废话真的能增添情趣。当曼朱将自己的器官抵在那穴口时，刚才还说不想做的莱万已经将身体软软地为他打开。时隔十多年后，曼朱再次将自己埋入这来自波兰的人间温柔乡。不在发情期的做爱缓慢而柔和，像两只年老的野兽正在进行最后一次交配。莱万放松了躺在床上，任由曼朱亲吻他脸上的每个角落。莱万不得不承认，他还是喜欢和曼朱做爱的感觉。他的很多情人年龄比他小，唯独曼朱比他年长，作为一个大半辈子都在漂泊的人，他喜欢被曼朱笼罩在身下时这种安定的感觉。  
进出的器官摩擦出的热度逐渐扩散到全身。莱万开始变得浑身火热，像是发烧又像是在发情。曼朱在莱万的颈窝里闻到一股混着红酒味道的木香，他抬起头，看到莱万喘息着，紧闭的眼睑都开始泛红。曼朱猛地一顶，如愿听到莱万仰着头发出了被侵犯到最深处的呻吟，曼朱却不着急抽出，而是俯下身与莱万亲吻到一起，器官埋在他的体内微微地研磨着。  
就在这时，门响了。  
敲门的是新来的庄园大管家伊万：“老爷，少爷的信到了。”  
曼朱听到就笑了，伏在莱万耳边说：“看，你儿子的信呢。他知道你现在正在做什么吗？”说着也不知哪来的兴奋劲，扶着莱万的腰便是一阵开足马力的抽插。  
莱万被干得差点叫了出来，赶紧捂住自己的嘴，却听见身下的床还是在吱嘎作响。只要不是傻子，一听到屋内的声音便会知道庄园主正在做着什么。莱万意识到伊万一直站在门口等他回复，只能尽可能控制着语气的波动，快速答道：“你……塞进来就行了，下去吧。”  
很快，房门下面的缝隙传进来一封巴掌大的信。莱万听到伊万离开的脚步声，终于放下心，横躺在床上，任由曼朱继续胡搅蛮缠地操他。  
曼朱却说：“你不看一下你儿子的信吗？”  
看个屁。莱万心想。  
曼朱立刻抽出了还硬挺着的器官，爬下了床。  
身体突然空虚的感觉让莱万打了个冷颤。“你……你过来！”他呵斥道。  
曼朱却在莱万惊恐的目光中慢悠悠地往门口走去，就在莱万以为他要开门走人的时候，曼朱捡起了信。“莱昂·格雷茨……格雷茨卡。这是德国的姓？怎么比波兰语还绕口。”他小心地撕开了信封，取出一张写满了字的牛皮信纸，看了一眼，笑着说道：“果然是你儿子。跟你写着一样的字。”  
“给我！”莱万咬牙切齿。  
“好，给你给你。”曼朱又不急不慢地走向了床边，莱万一直盯着他那挺立在胯间的大东西。  
曼朱上了床，坐在莱万张开的两腿之间，将信举高：“说。马里奥·曼朱基奇，我喜欢你的鸡巴。你说我就给你。”  
莱万恨不得一个巴掌抽过去。两腿被曼朱卡住，连合上都不能够，饥渴的穴口不断收缩着，想要重新被满足。莱万只能恨恨地，一个字一个字说道：“马里奥·曼朱基奇，我喜欢你，的鸡巴。”  
曼朱笑了，把信递给莱万。莱万带着怒气一把将信从曼朱手中抽走后，曼朱把莱万翻了过来。  
将那依旧紧实的屁股揉捏的几下后，曼朱掰开了莱万的双臀，看着那个一直接纳自己的洞口，再次将自己的东西顶了进去。  
莱万的身体紧缩了一下，但还是两只手拿着信，用肘部堪堪支撑着自己的身体，承受曼朱大开大合的撞击。这并不是件容易的事。  
曼朱一边做着，一只手在下面轻轻揉弄莱万的器官，说道：“他写了什么？念出来。”  
这次莱万没有拒绝。忍受着被操弄的快感，他喘息着念道：“亲爱的爸爸……”  
听到这个词，曼朱俯下身，轻轻咬住莱万的后颈，“我的好莱维……”舌头在他留下的印记上扫动，曼朱含混地说着：“看看，你都当爸爸了。”  
很想闭上眼享受曼朱的爱抚，但莱万还是坚持着接着读道：“看到你的来信我吓了一跳！希望您没有大碍！我已经在收拾行囊了，只要您一个吩咐，我会立刻回家照顾你！”  
曼朱的轻咬转移到了莱万的耳廓。“我真羡慕你，莱维，如果当时……”  
莱万打断了曼朱的话，接着念道：“这顿时间一切都好。我在学校交了很多新朋友，有德国人，也有法国人。我还在精进我的骑术。这边有一名法国同学，是盛装舞步的好手。我正在向他学习……”  
“你还记得我们在马上那次吗？”曼朱将莱万的耳垂含在口中说道。  
剩下便是一些学校生活的牢骚。有时格雷茨卡写起信来，简直比一个老牧师还要唠叨。但莱万喜欢他这样。他一直想向曼朱炫耀自己的养子，这回他做到了。  
在曼朱将精液喷洒在他身体里时，莱万发出一声快乐的呜咽，自己也射了出来。

莱万靠在床头，接过了曼朱递过来的薄荷茶，浅浅喝了一口，接着说道：“解释一下你和那帮劫匪的关系？”  
“真是冤枉。”曼朱叫道：“我是个挣正经钱的赏金猎人，怎么会和抢劫犯们同流合污？而且你觉得我会将你置于危险吗？”  
莱万斜了他一眼：“那为什么你前脚来，他们后脚就来打劫我的庄园？”  
“真的不是我。信我，莱维。”曼朱爬上床，坐在莱万身边，手贴在了莱万赤裸的腹部：“我不会对你那样做的。这么多年了，我还一直当作你有我的孩子呢。”  
手心贴在腹部的温暖让莱万闭上了眼。我和这克罗地亚人没什么区别，都是漂泊异乡的流民。他对自己说。  
莱万决定暂且相信他。  
“不是背后说坏话，但你没有感觉到吗？”曼朱看了一眼窗外，小声说道：“我觉得你那个管家，伊万，不像是个好人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么感觉越写越长了明明只想写个脏黄雷爽一下。。。。。


	4. Chapter 4

空气中漂浮着淡淡的甜香。  
这是格雷茨卡从礼拜堂后门偷偷溜进来时闻到的味道。那时，赫内斯神父——同样也是他们的天主教史老师——正在带领大家高唱圣歌。所有人站了起来，高举双手，使得个头高大的格雷茨卡鬼鬼祟祟的举动没有被神父发现。  
基米希看了他一眼，只是用眼神询问他怎么来迟了。格雷茨卡连忙同大家一样张开双臂，大声歌唱起来。  
接着是漫长的讲经传道时间。格雷茨卡始终觉得赫内斯神父仍带着神圣罗马帝国遗留至今的不近世俗的傲慢。他高声控诉着Alpha和Omega通过释放信息素的互相勾引便如同大卫与拔示巴的通奸，而Omega故意不使用抑制剂更是毒蛇的行为。若不是为了学业，这些话格雷茨卡从来不会当真。他只相信莱万。他的养父教过他，圣经上的话都是放屁，及时行乐才是人生的真谛。  
于是格雷茨卡开始昏昏欲睡，脑袋仿佛听进了神父的话一样有规律地点着。直到这节课的尾声，大家齐读启应经文时，格雷茨卡才惊醒过来。这时他注意到了那个坐在前几排的熟悉身影。帕瓦尔像是有段时间没有剪头发了，他深棕色的发卷衬托出了细长的颈部和紧缩着微微发抖的肩。直到人都走光了，帕瓦尔还是低着头坐在那里，像是正在忏悔的门徒。  
格雷茨卡犹豫了一下，还是朝帕瓦尔走去，慢慢坐在他的旁边。“你……没事吧？”  
帕瓦尔抬起了头，竟然眼圈青黑，脸上淡淡一层疲惫的微笑也不能掩盖他此刻的状态。“是你啊……”帕瓦尔缓缓说道：“你怎么过来了，我可是毒蛇呢，你得离我远点。”  
格雷茨卡连忙道：“神父说的……都不是真的！”说完他自己捂住了嘴巴，这样大不敬的话，被神父知道他就死定了！  
帕瓦尔身子一晃，软软地靠在了格雷茨卡肩上：“莱昂，帮帮我。我有点不舒服，你能陪我回房间休息吗？”  
在帕瓦尔贴上他的那一刻，格雷茨卡才明白了那股甜香的来源。味道不浓，却如同轻丝一般撩拨着他的一切想法。格雷茨卡慢慢将手放在了帕瓦尔的腰间。

通向帕瓦尔房间的路是一条长长的回廊。帕瓦尔紧贴着格雷茨卡，任由德国人搂着自己的腰，仿佛生怕他倒下似的。格雷茨卡放开帕瓦尔时，才意识到自己手心都是汗，他看着帕瓦尔腰间衣服上的手印，从未感到如此窘迫。  
帕瓦尔打开了门，格雷茨卡正犹豫着自己要不要跟进去，帕瓦尔便站在了门后。  
“谢谢你。Monsieur Goretzka，”帕瓦尔贴在门上露出了半边脸，微微笑着：“如果不是你，我真的要晕倒在半路了。”  
“你生病了，我带你去看医生！”格雷茨卡忙说道。  
帕瓦尔摇了摇头：“我以为你看出来了，”他低声笑了：“你真是个什么都不知道的傻蛋呢！”  
格雷茨卡感到心脏震了一下，却并不是因为被说傻蛋而生气。“我可以帮你！”格雷茨卡一说出口便后悔了。  
帕瓦尔推开了门，踮起脚尖，像上次的亲密接触一样勾住了格雷茨卡的脖子，“手给我。”帕瓦尔捏着格雷茨卡的手放在自己的后颈处：“你摸到了什么？”  
格雷茨卡摸到了帕瓦尔后颈处不太光滑的一道痕迹。这下他明白了。  
“我的专属Alpha不在身边。”帕瓦尔苦笑：“所以，找医生也没用，打抑制剂也没用，你呢，更没用。我只能自己扛过去。谢谢你，莱昂·格雷茨卡。”  
格雷茨卡回过神时，帕瓦尔已经把门关上了。格雷茨卡魂不守舍地往回走，满脑子都是莱万的日记中，那个年轻omega蜷缩在旅馆，被发情折磨得毫无还手之力的那个夜晚。他忽地调转了回房间的方向，往邮人小屋走去。  
怀揣着莱万的回信，格雷茨卡像是要起飞一样奔回自己的房间。莱万受伤的消息让他为养父日夜忧虑。他不敢擅自离开学校。但只要莱万的一句话，他就可以光明正大地暂时性逃离这里。  
然而回信令他大失所望。莱万亲笔写道：我的眼伤无大碍，学业为重，等你夏天回来！  
“你发情了怎么办？”格雷茨卡对着空气说道：“然而我不是你的Alpha。难道……是你的那名旧客？所以你不会让我回去的，莱维。”

那天晚上，格雷茨卡梦到了一场盛大的宫廷舞会。  
他穿金戴银混迹于身着罗马长袍的人群中，想找一名美人共舞，但这些人他一个都不想碰。接着他看到了远处的王座，国王的位置空空如也，莱万坐在旁边，带着桂冠，微微眯眼看着格雷茨卡，似乎坚信他永远也穿不过这密集的人群。  
格雷茨卡又看向了舞厅另一侧。帕瓦尔身着纯白的圣徒长袍静静站在巨大神像的脚边。他的表情和莱万相同，都对格雷茨卡的渴望无动于衷。

帕瓦尔有几天没出现，但有关他的传言越来越离谱了。从伊比利亚游学归来的埃尔南德斯兄弟回归了“帕瓦尔小故事”团体。兄弟中的哥哥卢卡斯是小团体的主要讲述者，一得空，他便召集伙伴们围坐在一起，像街头传教士一样用他独特的西班牙口音讲着关于帕瓦尔真假难辨的故事。  
格雷茨卡不动声色地在书架地另一端整理书籍。  
原来帕瓦尔这几天借病偷偷回到城里了。卢卡斯昨天在街头上看见了一架黑色金边的马车，车头一个大大的V字。车停在了法国商会前，下车的人便是那个叫拉斐尔·瓦拉内的。接着车里伸出一双纤细的手——卢卡斯特地描述了一下那只手是多么雪白且柔若无骨——原以为是哪位贵族夫人，但那双手上空空如也，没戴任何首饰。很快他发现瓦拉内牵着走出马车的竟是帕瓦尔。  
其余几个人表示他们早就猜到了，纷纷问卢卡斯这有什么稀罕的。  
等帕瓦尔下了马车后，车厢又冒出了第三个人。是个相貌平平的老妇，怀里趴着一个婴儿。慧眼如炬的卢卡斯一眼便注意到了婴儿满头熟悉的卷发，当那孩子咬着手指转过头来时，卢卡斯分明看到了瓦拉内的口鼻和帕瓦尔的双眼。  
所有人都发出了难以置信的惊呼。“他和我们一样大啊！”科曼瞪大了眼：“真的没想到……原来那么厉害！”说着开始笑个不停。  
“你确定看清楚了？”托利索用手肘捅了捅卢卡斯说道。  
“我敢向上帝发誓，千真万确！”卢卡斯正色说道。  
他们开始你一言我一语地聊起一些不堪入耳的粗俗之语。什么“难怪他的胸部更大了”、“屁股也更翘”之类。唯独屈桑斯盘腿坐在一旁，只是笑而不语地用手指搓捏着自己的下巴，仿佛在炫耀自己并不存在的胡须一般。

帕瓦尔返回学校时，气色好了很多。格雷茨卡以为他不会参加下午的马术训练，但帕瓦尔还是来了。他身着崭新的花领白衬衫和绣着金色暗纹的皮质背带马裤，当他骑着马沐浴在阳光下时，仿佛全身都在散发着石膏像似的柔和反光。  
一向爱炫耀马术的帕瓦尔，今天只是让小马载着他在林荫道信步而行。他手持缰绳，低着头一言不发，虽然脸色已经有了一层血色，但精神仿佛还没有完全恢复。过了一会格雷茨卡再去看他，却只看见帕瓦尔的马被拴在桩上，人已经不见了。  
格雷茨卡立刻也将自己的马拴好，往准备室走去。他也不知自己为何这么做，只感觉那日卢卡斯说的一切都让他感到奇异。他意识到自己对帕瓦尔实在是太好奇了，这些天日思夜想，想着帕瓦尔的时间竟然超过了莱万。  
马术训练的准备室是一间有着许多格挡的木制小屋。一进门，格雷茨卡便在木头味道中捕捉到一丝熟悉的甜香。隔板的后面有人发出有节奏的深呼吸声，格雷茨卡从缝隙里偷偷看了过去。  
他看到了这辈子都不会忘记的一幕。帕瓦尔单脚站立着，另一个膝盖跪在矮木凳上。他解开了背带和衬衫，露出了赤裸的胸膛，左手握着一只青色小瓷瓶，右手放在左胸上，正对着瓶口慢慢地挤捏着。  
格雷茨卡盯着瓶口上方的粉色乳头，看着淡白色的乳液正从那小孔中细细地流下，落在瓶中仍有细微的声响。格雷茨卡已经忘了呼吸。但哪怕屏息凝神，也能感到奶水甜美的滋味从鼻腔钻入自己的大脑。这过程似乎并没有看上去容易，帕瓦尔的脸上泛起了红晕，挤弄着自己的胸部时他憋着呼吸，直到手放开才敢呼出一口气。格雷茨卡不禁随着他的节奏一起呼吸着，直到帕瓦尔拿开了小瓶，他才和帕瓦尔一起放下了心。  
帕瓦尔低头用丝质手帕擦了擦自己的乳头，在格雷茨卡想着是否还有另一边的时候，帕瓦尔捡起了自己的衬衫。正准备扣上扣子，却发觉最后一滴奶水冒了出来，堪堪地挂在乳尖上。  
帕瓦尔习惯性地勾着手指，将那一滴擦掉，又将手指放入口中吮吸起来。格雷茨卡看见帕瓦尔终于笑了，喜悦得像个饿了许久终于得到哺育的孩子。  
然而这笑容却被不期而至的声音打断。“天啊天啊，我竟然看见圣母玛利亚了！”  
帕瓦尔立刻惊慌地开始对付衬衣上的扣子，却还是看到屈桑斯仰着脑袋，双手背后，无法阻挡地朝他走来。  
格雷茨卡注意到屈桑斯蓄了一些胡须，怪不得他高高昂起的头颈僵硬得像一个失眠病人，好让帕瓦尔一眼注意到他深色的下巴。  
屈桑斯走到了帕瓦尔面前，故意深吸了一口气，说道：“好香啊！这就是瓦拉内每天闻到的味道吧！”  
帕瓦尔绷着脸问道：“你想干什么？”  
“小小年纪就生了个孩子，看来瓦拉内的家底能让你这辈子衣食无忧。不过他这里也能满足你一辈子吗？”屈桑斯指了指自己的胯下。  
帕瓦尔冷笑着扣完了扣子，说道：“和瓦拉内比，你是不是太自信了点？”  
“都是Alpha，我和瓦拉内应该没什么不同吧。他能给你的，我米凯尔·屈桑斯一样可以给你，”屈桑斯越说越激动，跨了一步，差点就要贴到帕瓦尔的胸膛：“什么金银财宝，荣华富贵，还有那根东西，甚至另一个孩子！”  
帕瓦尔抬起手就甩给屈桑斯一个清脆的巴掌。看着屈桑斯偏过头的表情，格雷茨卡知道他应是清醒了一些。  
帕瓦尔没再回敬什么，却也没有挪动脚步。而是慢慢拉起了一边背带，挂在了肩上。  
屈桑斯抬起了手，格雷茨卡捏紧了拳头，以为他要还手。而屈桑斯做的事情简直比回给帕瓦尔一个巴掌还让格雷茨卡感到难以忍受——他勾起了手指，隔着单薄的衬衫，像是要去采摘最后一滴乳汁似的，在帕瓦尔的乳尖处轻轻刮了一下。  
“我一直认为有五名天启骑士，他们是战争、杀戮、饥饿、死亡……还有色欲。本杰明·帕瓦尔，你就是那第五个。”屈桑斯直勾勾地盯着帕瓦尔，最后转身离去。  
格雷茨卡没有注意到帕瓦尔的反应如何，他捏紧了拳头跟在屈桑斯背后走了出去。  
屈桑斯发现背后有人，回头时却被格雷茨卡揪住衣领。屈桑斯开始大喊大叫，但是法国男孩的身高在德国人面前是完全的劣势。格雷茨卡把屈桑斯推搡到了马槽，一脚将他踢翻，又在他的肚子上来了一拳。  
屈桑斯跌倒在充满了马粪味的干草堆中惨叫了出来，被格雷茨卡捂住了嘴。  
“离他远点！你他妈的离他远点！”格雷茨卡不知自己说了多少次，也不知自己教训了屈桑斯多少拳头。他终于在屈桑斯的求饶声中放开了他，又抓起他的领口，指着他的鼻子逼问道：“你还敢骚扰本杰明吗！”  
屈桑斯哭着直摇头。

“我知道是你。”  
弥撒散场后，坐在前排的帕瓦尔突然说道。  
格雷茨卡重新坐了下来。他知道帕瓦尔在说什么，心中有了一丝喜悦。  
“他后来没找过我了。你下手也真狠，他爸爸可是议员啊。谢谢你，莱昂。”  
心中的喜悦变成狂喜。格雷茨卡憋着没笑出声，仍是问道：“那个……知道吗？”他差点就要说出瓦拉内的名字了，又怕暴露了自己整天偷听的丑事。  
帕瓦尔噗嗤一声笑了：“你知道他。关于我的一切，你知道的不比他们少。”  
格雷茨卡窘迫地缩回了脖子。  
“我没有告诉拉法，这点小事不值得让他烦心。我见过太多这样的人了，包括你，莱昂。”  
帕瓦尔回过了头，清澈的双眼仿佛能揭穿格雷茨卡的一切。  
“你对我很好奇，是不是？”帕瓦尔的语气太自信了，让格雷茨卡完全没有矢口否认的勇气。  
“既然想了解我，听那些人瞎说干什么，直接看我不就好了吗？”帕瓦尔眨着眼，手臂搭在了长椅的椅背上。  
天气已经变热了。帕瓦尔穿着夏日的薄衫，上臂的线条一览无余地展示在格雷茨卡面前。格雷茨卡鬼使神差地摸了摸帕瓦尔暴露在外的手臂。触感光滑，却不过分绵软，仿佛带着他拉着缰绳的力量。  
帕瓦尔并没有被他的举动惊讶到，而是悠悠地说了句：“我一直以为你们德国人是很有理智的。”他毫不犹豫地抽开自己的手臂站了起来，说着：“为了表示我的感谢，我会给你一个观赏我的机会。记住，这是我们的秘密哦！”

格雷茨卡面对马术准备室的木门时，心怀忐忑。  
很快他就发现了不对劲的地方。木门打开时润滑无声，而他记得上次推开这扇门，分明发出了吱嘎的响声。  
就这样，他无声无息地回到了这个装着他又一个古怪记忆的场所。一进屋子便能听到挡板背后传来了黏黏腻腻的声音。那个正发出激动的呜咽的人是帕瓦尔，而另一个声音格雷茨卡也很快便认了出来，因为他之前听过。  
“你怎么那么心急？”透过缝隙，格雷茨卡再次看到了拉斐尔·瓦拉内的背影，和搭在他肩上的那双手。瓦拉内将帕瓦尔抱在怀里，一边亲吻一边心疼地责备：“早知道你还没痊愈，我就把你关起来，强迫你好了为止。”  
“不要嘛……”帕瓦尔懒懒地回应着：“在家里闷着好无聊，我喜欢在学校玩儿。”  
“怎么玩？”格雷茨卡看到瓦拉内的手在帕瓦尔身上动了一下，引得帕瓦尔笑得弯起了身子。“这么玩儿？”  
帕瓦尔勾住瓦拉内的脖子，将自己的双唇送了上去。他的身体熟练地在瓦拉内怀中扭动着，像一只讨巧的猫。  
“但是，拉法，我又开始想鲁本啦。尤其在，尤其在……”  
“什么？”瓦拉内舔着帕瓦尔侧颈的线条问道。  
帕瓦尔有点不好意思了，声音低了下去，使得格雷茨卡必须集中一百分注意才能听清楚：“尤其在……奶水多的时候……我只能把多余的挤出来……想着如果是鲁本在吃该有多好啊……”  
婴儿趴在他的胸前吮吸……格雷茨卡强迫自己从那遥远又迷离的回忆中冷静下来。  
瓦拉内的手顺理成章地攀上了帕瓦尔的双乳，轻柔地按捏着，低声问道：“今天还有吗？”  
“还有……天啊拉法，快出来了！不要再……”帕瓦尔抽了一口气，奶水明晃晃地喷射到瓦拉内的手中，瓦拉内随即捧起来一饮而尽。  
格雷茨卡跟着空空地咽了一口。  
“本杰！”瓦拉内激动地叫着他，没说什么多余的话，就将帕瓦尔紧紧拥入怀中，没头没脑地亲吻起来。两人的身体相互摩擦着，看得格雷茨卡的胯下也火热起来。帕瓦尔呻吟着说：“我想你从后面来……”  
瓦拉内点了点头，让帕瓦尔转过了身。这下他毫无遮挡的身体完全展示在了格雷茨卡面前。格雷茨卡浑身一震，只见他胸前鲜红的两点还挂着一道明亮的痕迹，下体被瓦拉内棕色的大手环绕着上下揉动。格雷茨卡这才第一次看到了帕瓦尔的男人的脸。确实是个高大英俊的男人，家世显赫，早早地让怀中的这个人为他产下了子嗣。格雷茨卡从未觉得如此自惭形秽过。  
帕瓦尔的脖颈在瓦拉内的亲吻中染上一层粉红。接着他高高仰起脖子，发出了一声短促的叫声。格雷茨卡知道，那是瓦拉内进去了。  
瓦拉内在帕瓦尔的身后有节奏地抽动着，让面前的人禁不住跟随他的动作一起晃动。而他的手始终在帕瓦尔的胸前游走，手指沿着帕瓦尔的胸部打着圈，如同一个纠缠不休的浪子。“你真甜。”瓦拉内将双唇贴在帕瓦尔的肩头说道：“甚至比上次还甜，我真的要嫉妒鲁本了！”  
帕瓦尔迷醉地笑了：“哪有爸爸嫉妒儿子的……”  
瓦拉内开始用手指逗弄帕瓦尔的乳尖。在格雷茨卡的注视中，帕瓦尔那充血挺立的一点就像不断被瓦拉内拨弄的琴弦，每个动作都能让帕瓦尔发出摧人魂魄的喘息。而在身后，瓦拉内加大了进出的动作，格雷茨卡能够清楚地看到那深色的凶器是如何在帕瓦尔的双腿间穿刺的。帕瓦尔被干得浑身发颤，喉间发出仿佛呜咽的呻吟。而他的乳尖在瓦拉内手指的逗弄下，终于不受控制地再度溢出那香甜的乳液。  
乳液细细地流淌而出，打湿了瓦拉内的指尖。瓦拉内将手伸入帕瓦尔的双唇之间，在他耳边轻声说道：“尝一尝，你是不是偷偷吃了很多糖，为什么会这么甜？”  
帕瓦尔开始急不可耐地吮吸瓦拉内的手指，瓦拉内由此可以在帕瓦尔的温热的口中胡作非为起来。格雷茨卡注视着帕瓦尔灵活的舌头舔遍了瓦拉内的手指，含不住的涎液从他的嘴角流了下来。  
瓦拉内紧紧按住了帕瓦尔的小腹，在简直可以用粗暴形容的动作中不断问着帕瓦尔：“想再为我生一个孩子吗，本杰？”  
帕瓦尔含着瓦拉内的手指说不出话，呜咽着点头。  
瓦拉内也神志疯狂起来，用低哑的声音接着说道：“再生一个长着卷发的宝宝，他和他的哥哥一样吃着你的奶子！”  
帕瓦尔的双眼湿润了。只是想了想，他便兴奋地自己摆着腰肢，一次次将自己钉在瓦拉内的阴茎上。  
瓦拉内啊了一声，动作终于放缓了。又按着帕瓦尔抽插了几回，只见白浊的液体从帕瓦尔的双腿根部流了下来。瓦拉内从后面与帕瓦尔接吻，又伸头埋在了他的胸前，吮吸他的omega体内贮存的乳汁。而他的阴茎仍然深深埋在帕瓦尔的体内。  
帕瓦尔抬起了头，满脸高潮的泪水。他看着缝隙中格雷茨卡的双眼，格雷茨卡也看着他。  
帕瓦尔对着他笑了笑，仿佛存心想杀死格雷茨卡内心最后一点幻想似的，伸手摸了一点大腿内侧的精液，擦在自己微微挺起的胸前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我就是死在这，死外面，从这里跳下去，也不会写生子产乳！”  
“（ ）！”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来说这次会有重戏  
但是那样会太长了决定安排在下章【

曼朱从莱万体内退出时，埋在身下人的颈部深深吸了一口。而莱万被蹭得脖子发痒，闷声笑了。  
接着他看到了桌子上格雷茨卡的小画像，想起来他们正在格雷茨卡房间的地板上做爱。  
这是曼朱的主意——他提出想看一下“那孩子”长什么样。莱万没有犹豫，为他打开了格雷茨卡的房间。就算格雷茨卡现在长期不在家，莱万也叫人每天将他的房间打扫得一尘不染，除了缺少一点有人居住的气息外，其他一切东西仍是他刚刚离家去上学的样子。  
接着曼朱看到了桌上的小画像。那还是两年前莱万专门花了一笔数目请来宫廷画师为格雷茨卡画的，画面中的少年仍带着一丝稚嫩的神采，脸色发红，双眼有光。曼朱说他的长脸和大眼睛像极了莱万，莱万回了一句，你的脸也不短。  
接着曼朱从后面抱住了他，自然而然地，底下也顶上了。  
从来都是孩子怕被父母撞见了自己偷偷手淫的丑事，而莱万竟在养子的画像下成为另一个男人怀中的媚物。  
曼朱用自己的器官撩拨着莱万体内负责孕育生命的入口，在莱万仰着头，呻吟已经接近破碎时含着他的耳垂问：“再为我生个孩子吧，莱维。”  
虽然两个人都知道这不可能了。  
莱万却将自己的耳垂更多地送入曼朱的口中，紧紧搂住他的肩膀，断断续续地说：“我想要……要个女孩儿……”  
“要个什么样的女孩儿？”曼朱摩擦着莱万的双唇问道。  
信口而出的话却让莱万闭上双眼开始认真地想象：“她……矮矮的，跟我小时候一样的黄色头发……”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，在曼朱绵长的抽插中艰难地说道：“她双手比着小鸟，向我们跑了过来，然后她的哥哥蹲下抱住了她……”  
曼朱闷哼了一声，在莱万的身体深处交待了。他抚摸着莱万的额头，这男人冒着微微的细汗，脸颊通红，双眼紧闭，似乎还沉浸在关于一个女儿的幻想中。曼朱意识到这个放荡的家伙是真的喜欢孩子。

几处被劫匪烧毁的葡萄藤已经被园丁拔光，转而移栽了蔷薇。浓密的绿叶像一堵墙，将贝塞纳庄园与纷纷扰扰的外部世界隔离。  
这几天，莱万经常和曼朱漫步在园内，像两个喜爱嬉戏的少年。累了便坐在蔷薇花和葡萄藤下休息。不过莱万通常不会好好坐着，在仆人看不到的地方，莱万像一只不撒娇就浑身不舒服的猫似的躺在曼朱怀中，半闭着眼，等着曼朱摘下葡萄再喂到他的口中。  
含着一颗诱人的甜，莱万眯眼看着这个做出宠爱他的样子的男人，只感觉一切都那么不真实，仿佛他当年从未离开过曼朱基奇。好奇心让他像个多疑的妻子一样盘问起了曼朱这些年的情史。  
“情史？包括一晚上的那种吗？”曼朱漫不经心地说道：“除了你以外，我没睡过谁超过五次。”  
莱万突然就来劲了，用力抠着曼朱手臂上的纹身问道：“谁！能让你睡他五次！”  
曼朱被他的指甲抓得龇牙咧嘴：“是个意大利人。嘶……你轻点儿！他实在太热情了，床技也确实……不错。他主动来找我，我们就多睡了几次。我不想隐瞒你什么，莱维，事实就是这样。至于其他人……”曼朱回忆了一遍，摇了摇头：“一个晚上的时间，连名字都记不住。”  
“呵，意大利人。”莱万蔑笑着翻了个白眼：“但愿你睡的不是个黑手党！”  
曼朱念念叨叨最多的，还是莱万当时的突然离去。  
“……我还记得那时我醒来后，连你的一根头发都没找到。床上还留着你的味道，然而人没了，我简直怀疑自己日了一个鬼。”曼朱手指在莱万的头发中转着圈，底下的人发出了舒适的呼吸声。曼朱看着这个omega，张开嘴却又把那个问题憋了回去。他不会问莱万为何主动离开，他自已也不是个能够忍受普通夫妻生活的人。然而生物重视繁殖的本能还是让他忍不住问了莱万关于孩子的事情。  
“我不是故意的，马里奥。”莱万歪着头贴在曼朱的胸前，露出了让曼朱无可奈何的表情。只有谈及这个失去的孩子时，莱万的脸上才会带着这难得一见的忧伤：“我知道我已经有了你的孩子，但为了躲避他们，我不得不经常换地方，甚至自导自演进了监狱，你知道，那样的地方……”  
曼朱对德国的监狱并没有什么概念，毕竟他只体验过萨格勒布的中世纪地牢。  
“然后呢？”曼朱开始抚摸莱万的颈部。  
“然后，一个来自多特蒙德的警官为了收集黑手党的证据将我保释，于是我成为了他的污点证人。”  
曼朱挑了挑眉：“不光是污点证人吧？”  
曼朱的猜测实在是太正常了，莱万禁不住笑了出来。“他么……确实是个靠得住的正直人。然而标记是你的，而他还是个beta。天啊，你不知道流产两次是什么样的感觉。”  
曼朱的手停下了：“你竟然和他？”  
莱万的笑容消失了：“比起你们，我的选择一直很少，不是吗？”他把脸深深埋入曼朱的怀中，闷声道：“不要讨厌我，马里奥，你知道你是我唯一一个……”  
曼朱还没来得及有所触动，他的器官就又被怀中人从裤子里拉出来，湿乎乎地吮吸上了。当器官头部碾压着莱万喉间的软肉，逼迫他吞咽时，曼朱仰起了头，心想，什么扯蛋的爱情，哪比得上一个没有名分的情人吮吸你鸡巴的感觉？  
按着莱万的后脑勺，曼朱微微眯着眼，看向了庄园外陡然升起的，白日中的火光。

毕业典礼在这盛夏中的一天举行。  
学长们的毕业舞会与格雷茨卡并没有什么关系，然而他还是打扮了一番去了，只是因为他听托利索说帕瓦尔会去，而托利索又是听卢卡斯说的。  
人声嘈杂中，迟迟没有在舞会现身的瓦拉内和帕瓦尔被大家阴阳怪气地议论着。无论他们俩躲起来是在骑马，上床还是做别的，帕瓦尔现在必定陪在瓦拉内身边享受着最后的校园生活，接着那个棕皮肤的混蛋就要回去继承他老子的雄厚家产啦！  
讨论随着舞会的进行越发低俗起来，却听得格雷茨卡昏昏欲睡。这里的酒远没有庄园里的好喝，格雷茨卡心情烦闷，正准备溜走，却在这时听到音乐暂告段落，远处穿来摇铃声。  
接着便是一阵鼓掌和吆喝，格雷茨卡站了起来，隔着人群，他看到瓦拉内一身学士装扮，而帕瓦尔身着骑手盛装，挽着瓦拉内的手臂双双步入了舞堂。  
瓦拉内脸上带着平和的微笑，而帕瓦尔高高地抬着头，仿佛是全天下最骄傲的皇后。在所有人千滋百味的注视下，他们来到了舞池中央。瓦拉内像绅士一样朝帕瓦尔鞠了个躬，接着他们便开始跳起舞来。  
格雷茨卡看着他们跳舞时凝视彼此的眼神，心想还不如脱了衣服就地办事算了。  
心情依旧烦闷，同时暗骂自己为何要没事跑到这里，格雷茨卡低着头准备离开。这时舞曲已经停了，和瓦拉内同级的校友们爆发出了掌声。紧接着是一首欢快的匈牙利舞曲，所有人都开始跳起舞来。  
帕瓦尔却穿过人群找到了格雷茨卡，他轻轻拍了下格雷茨卡的肩：“不多玩会？”  
格雷茨卡慢慢转过身来，却不敢抬头看他。明明那天是帕瓦尔被他看着做那事，但是帕瓦尔却始终比他还大方。  
“我……要回去赶功课。”  
“陪我跳支舞吧。”  
语气和缓欢快的邀请，在格雷茨卡听来却如同让他下油锅。“你……可以和别的男人跳舞？”他忍不住问。  
帕瓦尔忍不住笑了：“怎么，你认为我是一只被瓦拉内关起来的鸟吗？”  
格雷茨卡隔着人群看了一眼瓦拉内，后者正在学长的群体里谈笑风生，或许他甚至不知道格雷茨卡这号人的存在。格雷茨卡咬紧了牙，感觉自己像一只满身尘土的小小刺猬，而帕瓦尔直接拉着他的手走进了人群。  
与刚才华贵的宫廷圆舞曲不同，现在的曲子来源于民间小调，舞步也无拘无束。帕瓦尔时而上前拉住格雷茨卡的双手，又在格雷茨卡沉溺于他的气味时将手放开，拍着手，在格雷茨卡身旁跑跳着转圈。帕瓦尔的脚步轻盈欢快，让人很难相信他的身体也曾因怀着孩子而沉重不堪。在帕瓦尔终于又出现在格雷茨卡面前时，格雷茨卡终于忍不住说道：“请你，不要再勾引我了！”  
声音不大，旁人没有听见，但帕瓦尔却听得一清二楚。他惊诧地放开了格雷茨卡的手，又退后了半步。他闪烁着清亮的目光，越过格雷茨卡看了一眼远处的瓦拉内，又对格雷茨卡说道：“对不起，格雷茨卡先生，如果我曾让你有过这种感觉的话……”帕瓦尔瞪着他，深吸了一口气让自己冷静下来：“能陪我去花园里走走吗？”

帕瓦尔在前面快速走着，格雷茨卡忐忑不安地跟在帕瓦尔身后，进入了这片迷宫一样的花园。  
此时格雷茨卡宁愿活生生咬掉自己的舌头，也不愿承认自己曾说过那句话。  
帕瓦尔停了下来，转过身，两只手紧紧捏在一起，格雷茨卡在他面前，低着头不敢与他对视。  
“要不是你曾经帮过我，我当时，一定会打你一耳光。”帕瓦尔咬着牙说道。  
格雷茨卡的头垂得更低了：“对不起……”  
“我给了你这样的感觉吗？在你心中，我一定是个淫荡的人。”  
听到这句话，格雷茨卡拼命想清空脑海中莱万的形象，潜意识却如同泛着粉色泡沫的海浪，推着阳具形状的小船，将他敬爱的养父赤身裸体地送上了他的猜疑与邪念之湾。  
格雷茨卡认为自己到了不得不承认的时候：“对不起……我真的以为，你们omega都是如此……”  
“那么你错了。”帕瓦尔冷冷说道：“至少我不一样，我只忠于拉斐尔·瓦拉内，我孩子的父亲，我的未婚夫，我未来和终生的伴侣。”  
尴尬的沉默持续了一会，帕瓦尔才放缓了语气接着说道：“但若你认为我是个疯狂的人，那么你对了。我怀孕的时候，拉法会叫我小疯子。”  
“我怀孕的时候……”帕瓦尔似乎陷入了回忆，转身继续往花园深处走去：“那时我总是心神不宁，夜里常被噩梦惊醒。而我总是做同一个噩梦，那就是恶魔用他的孩子换走了我的孩子，恶魔之种藏在我的体内，啃食着我的意志。”  
“我总是哭着醒来，分不清梦境和现实。而拉法会抱着我，紧紧抱着我。”说到瓦拉内，帕瓦尔终于又露出了温柔的神色：“那段时间他在忙着家里的生意，我总是在深夜等他不及，一个人入睡。但无论我何时醒来，他总会在我旁边。但是快要生产的那段时间，我还是差点崩溃了。孩子在我体内乱踢乱打，我吓得只能坐在床上动弹不得，我干脆叫仆人们把房间的窗帘全部拉上，灯也全部熄灭，大白天缩在黑暗的房间里哭个不停。拉法试图安抚我，但我在他身上又抓又打，甚至把他的肩膀抓出血了。我觉得我哭得好丑，不配出现在他的面前，但他在我每次推开他的时候都会抱着我。我说我像个不可理喻的疯子，他就亲吻着我，一遍遍地说，我的小疯子，我的小疯子……”  
格雷茨卡听入了神。他从来不知道妊娠竟如此折磨人。一股强烈的挫败感用了上来，推开了那片海湾中莱万坐的小船——让他神魂颠倒的omega啊，他从未真正了解过他们！  
“你以后也会爱上一个人。”帕瓦尔说道：“愿你对他就像拉法对我一样。”说罢，帕瓦尔走向前来，一只手轻柔地搭在格雷茨卡的肩上，最后一次在他的脸颊留下一个散发着香气的吻。  
那股气味仿佛能迷魂似的萦绕在格雷茨卡周围，等他回过神来，帕瓦尔已经不见了。他站在花园的深处，无所适从。  
这里是学院中一片他从未涉足过的地方。格雷茨卡盼着有人能突然出现在远处那高塔上，指引他走出这迷途。左右探了一回路后，格雷茨卡垂头丧气地回到了原点，他高声喊了几次，也没有任何人应答。  
天色暗了下来，花园里开始出现了动静。格雷茨卡从未惧怕过灌木丛中的野猫和老鼠，而对莫名声音的忽视让他很快付出了代价。  
这次他没有察觉到，这些声音是镶嵌钢钉的靴子制造出来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别吐槽磁卡了他只是个沙雕中学生就像我们所有人当年最傻逼的时候_(:з」∠)_
> 
> *莱万一个采访中说他那个双手交叉的进球手势是献给女儿的  
*那个意大利人我也没想好是谁，好像谁都不合适，就……顺手瞎写的吧。而且大壮现在已经不在意大利了！艹！
> 
> 这几天因为大壮转会的原因特别难过+暴躁，撞豆腐only短篇正在安排中【。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地摊文学警告  
脏黄雷警告  
嗯批警告  
不适合西皮洁癖阅读  
受不了请右上角

当庄园外的火光冲天时，莱万第一个反应却是推开了曼朱，往房子跑去。  
守财奴。曼朱看着他的背影想。  
推开门，不见一个仆人，莱万头一次感到自己家在白天阴森得可怕。  
“伊万！”莱万喊，竟发觉自己的声音有些颤抖。  
管家伊万佩里西奇无声无息地从会客室门口的转角冒出。他还是像平常一样穿着一尘不染的黑色管家服，也并未因看到主人这副魂不守舍衣冠不整的模样而惊讶，慢悠悠说道：“在，老爷有何吩咐？”  
外头都起火了，他还是一副处变不惊的样子，莱万想到曼朱对此人的评价，不禁无名火起，“庄园外发生了什么？  
“哦！”佩里西奇像突然想起什么似的：“自然是前几天那帮劫匪又回来了，老爷。”  
莱万整个人愣住了，佩里西奇说起劫匪的语气仿佛像是在说现在可以用餐了一样。而高高瘦瘦的管家用玩味的眼神端看着自己的主人，继续说道：“他们就在茶室等您。”  
莱万的第一反应是曼朱怎么还没来，第二反应是打开身后的门走出去，佩里西奇的视线让他感到浑身不舒服。然而莱万只是侧过头看了一眼门，佩里西奇便向前一步，“客人们在茶室等您，老爷，请您立刻上去。”  
莱万绷着脸冷冷看着他：“等我？那不妨多等一会，我要去换衣服。”他还穿着浴袍似的居家衣服，经过刚才和曼朱的厮磨，胸口已经略微敞开，腰带也半松了。  
佩里西奇苦笑着说道：“可是，客人们已经等了许久了，这不太好吧，老爷。”他一直藏在袖子底下的手伸了出来，莱万看得清楚，他的手上握着一把明晃晃的尖刀。  
我早该听曼朱基奇的话。莱万心想。  
莱万走上楼梯时，佩里西奇跟在身后。莱万不回头都能感受到那闪着冷光的刀尖正指着自己的腰间。曼朱还没有来，也许他也是个骗子，因为莱万多夫斯基曾经就是个骗子啊！莱万突然很想念远在学校的格雷茨卡，这孩子是他现在唯一相信的人了。  
莱万推开茶室的门时，感到手心已经冒出了冷汗。  
一名匪徒打扮的男人大马金刀地坐在茶室沙发的靠背上，靴子直接踩在了绸布缝制的沙发上。深色的眼睛直直盯着莱万，不怀好意的微笑使他脸上的刀疤更加扭曲狰狞。  
莱万咬着牙恨恨地看着那个男人：“又是你，马茨·胡梅尔斯！”  
“哈哈，是我，我的波兰美人儿！”胡梅尔斯哈哈大笑，朝莱万张开了双臂：“我又来啦，没想到吧！”  
“这次你又想要什么？”  
“要什么？”胡梅尔斯撇了撇嘴：“让我想想。”他故作东张西望的样子说道：“我要这块天花板，哦，那副画也给我包起来。哎呀，这里到处都是宝贝，我该怎么挑呢？干脆……我和你结婚，这座庄园里的所有东西都是我们的啦！包括你！”  
胡梅尔斯轻轻搓着下巴，看向莱万的眼神简直要把他生吞活剥了一般。  
莱万突然笑了：“哦，你那么喜欢这个地方，我就干脆送给你得了。毕竟你在慕尼黑就是个过街老鼠，你也只能躲在这庄园里了，不是吗？”  
胡梅尔斯的脸色一下子变了。毕竟谁都不喜欢被人揭伤疤的感觉。  
“还有你，伊万，天啊，亏我那么相信你。难道我能给你的还不够多不够好吗？”莱万转过身看着佩里西奇摇摇头：“在我身边那么久了，眼光却没有进步，竟然选择跟这种朝不保夕的蠢贼搭档！”  
“你叫谁蠢贼？”胡梅尔斯在一旁叫道。  
佩里西奇低声笑了，这人有一双阴沉的下垂眼，让莱万知道他比胡梅尔斯更难对付。  
“不，恰恰相反。”佩里西奇说道：“在你身边，我的眼光大大提升了，是你让我明白我究竟想要什么，莱维。”  
佩里西奇从未直接以“莱维”称呼他的主人，莱万心中生出不好的感觉。当佩里西奇一步步向他走来时，莱万也往后退去，试图往房间一端的执剑铠甲靠近。虽然他从来没有使用过这样古朴的武器。  
后退几步，莱万撞进了一个人的胸膛。  
起初他还以为是曼朱，然而当他回过头，整个人都僵硬了。  
什琴斯尼明显比多年前老成，甚至那眼窝都更加幽暗深邃。他看着莱万的眼神仿佛饿狼看到主动送上门来的兔子。  
“好一个将庄园拱手相送啊，那么你买下庄园的钱又是从哪来的呢？”  
莱万看到他就知道此人是来翻旧帐的。  
什琴斯尼的眼神立刻充满了愤怒：“我当时就该送你这个骚货去地狱！这些年我受尽了家族的惩罚，我每天醒来想的第一件事就是找到你再做掉你……”  
“然后每天睡前想着当时不该被我引诱，捶胸顿足却对我念念不忘，一边咒骂我的名字一边用你那根可怜的小东西自慰？”莱万冷笑：“恭喜你，你和你这些可悲的同伙们终于找到我了。”  
“同伙？”什琴斯尼看了看胡梅尔斯和佩里西奇二人：“我可不认识他们，把你行踪告诉我的人……等等！”什琴斯尼突然笑了，露出了莱万仍有记忆的宽大的牙：“莱万多夫斯基，那家伙出卖了你！哈哈哈哈，你也会有今天！”  
莱万的心沉了下去，除了佩里西奇他想不出还有谁会出卖他。一时间，他有点害怕知道到底是谁。  
什琴斯尼深深地呼吸了一口：“我还记得你的味道呢，莱万多夫斯基。当时你是怎么张开腿邀请我上你的？”什琴斯尼的体格如此硕大，只要把莱万圈住，莱万就连挣扎的空间都难有。  
“放开我！”莱万使出了全身的力气试图逃离什琴斯尼的手臂，然而这太徒劳了。  
“你老了，力气没有之前大了，但是味道还是没变。嘿，老实点，”什琴斯尼在莱万耳边说道：“别把我惹毛了，你可不想让你的宝贝儿子出什么意外吧？”  
莱万顿时浑身僵硬：“莱昂！你把他怎么了！”  
什琴斯尼低声笑了，脸埋入莱万的脖子，一只手开始从胸口拉扯莱万身上的浴袍。  
“哇噢，我从来不知道波兰人都那么厉害。”胡梅尔斯看着莱万身上的浴袍被什琴斯尼强行扯开，蝴蝶骨在挣扎中有节奏地凸显，只恨自己为何不是个长着狗鼻子的Alpha。他从沙发上跳下来，拍了拍佩里西奇：“我们把这里洗劫一空吧！操，这园子简直比整个多特蒙德还值钱。而这庄园主就快失去他的所有财富了，哦，还有他的骚屁股！”  
然而佩里西奇却皱起了眉：“奇怪，怎么外头没声音了……”  
佩里西奇正要出去看看，茶室的门却被猛地踢开。  
“警察！通通不许动！”  
一名手持警棍的金发男子走了进来，而曼朱基奇跟在他身后。  
“等等……马尔科？”胡梅尔斯叫道。  
莱万看到来人，也不可置信地叫道：“马尔科！”他挣扎得更厉害了，对着什琴斯尼咒骂道：“你他妈放开我！你这克拉科夫农民！”  
“嘿，克罗地亚人！”什琴斯尼捏着莱万的下巴，对着低头走进来的曼朱基奇招呼道：“什琴斯尼家族有债必偿。人我拿到了，钱不会少你的！”说着更是在莱万的脸颊长长地舔了一道。  
正被那杀手猥亵的莱万放弃了挣扎，看向曼朱的眼神已经变了。曼朱基奇面无表情地转移了视线，对着罗伊斯道：“这就是波兰最大的黑帮什琴斯尼家的大儿子，警官。我想我可以得到报酬了。”  
罗伊斯绷紧了脸没有回答，神色竟比莱万还痛苦。  
周围的气氛和莱万的眼神让曼朱想立刻离开这里。“按照我们说好的价钱，一万枚金币。三天后见。”他低声说道。  
就在曼朱转身准备离开时，莱万掰开了什琴斯尼的手，愤怒地叫道：“站住！曼朱基奇！这废物值一万金币吗？那我呢！你把我卖给什琴斯尼又收了多少钱！”  
什琴斯尼一肚子波兰脏话呼之欲出，莱万终于趁机挣脱出来，抢在曼朱之前把门摔上，接着说道：“罗伊斯警官是胡梅尔斯的表弟，这两个警匪兄弟勾结多年，在多特蒙德干的坏事可比我还多。好了，你已经全都知道了，你觉得自己还能活着离开这里吗？”  
不等曼朱答应，莱万便抬起手给了他一个结结实实的耳光。  
“而我不一样。”莱万看着曼朱脸上慢慢突出的红掌印说道：“我有的是在座各位不知道的秘密，但我却能安然无事能活到现在，是因为我比你们都有本事。”  
莱万推开了曼朱，瞟了一眼罗伊斯和什琴斯尼，却径直向胡梅尔斯走去。胡梅尔斯还没反应过来，莱万便猛地勾着他的脖子吻了上去。  
一个结结实实还带有水声的吻，婉转绵长，胡梅尔斯简直要沉迷其中，而其他人的脸色则越来越黑。莱万又猛然离开了他，让胡梅尔斯落得个意犹未尽的神情。“说真的，我原以为你弟弟是我见过最英俊的beta了，”莱万圈着胡梅尔斯的脖子说：“早知道，我当时就该让你们两个一起来。噢不，只来你一个，你可比那些alpha都强呢！”  
胡梅尔斯笑了，忍不住摸了摸莱万还有一丝淤青没有褪去的眼眶，甚至有点后悔当时把他打伤了：“妈的，老弟啊，怪不得这样的妙人你让他跑了，我可算知道了，你根本抓不住啊！”  
莱万也笑了，把浴袍拉下半边，主动把自己左侧的乳头献了上去。胡梅尔斯立刻对着那颗浅褐色的乳头狼吞虎咽起来，双手则从浴袍伸进去抓住了莱万的双臀。  
“来吧，证明你比他们强。”莱万呻吟着说。  
胡梅尔斯撩起了莱万的浴袍，双手深深陷入两瓣臀肉中。  
什琴斯尼走过来之前，用波兰语骂了一声婊子。  
胡梅尔斯倒是不介意跟别人一起玩怀中的浪货，大大方方地把莱万转了过去。莱万的脸一下子变了，但是没说什么，俯下身掏出了什琴斯尼的大东西，接着狠狠抓住，怒道：“我儿子到底怎么了！”  
什琴斯尼吃痛：“我操……你儿子还活着，活的好好的！至于他现在人在哪……”他趁机把莱万的脑袋按在自己的阴茎上：“把我伺候舒服了我才告诉你！”  
莱万含住了那顶在自己脸上乱戳的蘑菇头，双眼愤恨地望着不远处的曼朱。胡梅尔斯在后头琢磨着莱万的屁股，两根指头了进去，手感柔软又温暖。生硬的指交令莱万痛得全身发抖，暗骂着这beta一定是个没有经验的处男，他想要另一件东西进入他的身体。  
但不是现在嘴里含着的这个。  
第三个上手的是佩里西奇。他的主人平日里虽然不霸道蛮横，却不可不谓与他相距甚远，以至于佩里西奇时常感到莱万是个装腔作势之人。他饶有兴致地看着他骄傲的主人被两个男人一前一后玩弄着，不知不觉就把手放到莱万的后颈处抚摸起来。  
莱万感受着曼朱在他身上留下的标记被另一个alpha玩弄，身体报复性地起了感觉，一股浓郁绵长的酒香散发了出来。  
佩里西奇改用克罗地亚语说道：“你知道吗，曼朱基奇，我曾经听到这家伙半夜躲在浴缸里，叫着马里奥马里奥。我以为能被他看上的究竟是什么达官贵人，现在看来，你跟我们这些谋财害命之徒差不多嘛。”  
胡梅尔斯用两三根手指一起翻搅，总算把莱万的后穴玩得瘫软，仿佛只要来一根什么东西便能吸绞进去。佩里西奇的话听得半懂不懂，但劫匪的直觉告诉他，他们此刻的行为是在跟莱万的男人宣战。胡梅尔斯笑了，将自己的性器撸动了几下：“我虽是个beta，但好歹也是不缺人操的，我今天要让你哭着不让我拔出来！”  
胡梅尔斯刚插进去便体验到了升天的感觉，那后穴急不可耐地吞没了他，柔软的肠道绵密地将胡梅尔斯的那根玩意包裹住，仿佛只要被那性器钉着就觉得舒服，连抽插都不让了。莱万闷哼了一声，奈何嘴里还含着什琴斯尼的家伙，一句话都说不出来，两只眼里冒出了水花，像曼朱基奇投去哀怨的眼神。  
佩里西奇揪着莱万的头发，把他从什琴斯尼的掌控中拔出来，将自己的塞入莱万口中。  
“你他妈……”什琴斯尼欲骂。  
“人人有份，总不能你一个人独占他。”佩里西奇说罢闭上眼，扶着莱万的后脑勺，让高贵的主人吞吃自己硬邦邦的欲望。  
看着别人的性器进出那张嘴倒也别有趣味。什琴斯尼喘着粗气，死死盯着佩里西奇的性器在莱万的口舌间翻滚，便将龟头对准了莱万的脸，湿漉漉地撸动起来。  
胡梅尔斯虽然放浪不羁，但一向也是个脱下裤子就硬上的主。在莱万还没准备好的时候，便扶着他的后腰大开大合地干了起来。边操边骂道：“妈的，这骚货生来就是被干的。过瘾，真他妈过瘾！”他招呼罗伊斯：“快过来啊，我的兄弟，下一个就是你了！”  
罗伊斯紧紧咬着牙，却没有迈动一步。也许他早就知道莱万从一开始就一直盯着另外一个人，而从来没有看过他一眼。  
佩里西奇在莱万的口腔深处发泄了，而胡梅尔斯也成为了今天第一个在莱万体内播种的人。胡梅尔斯在射精的瞬间愣了一下，有点后悔刚才做得太快，他从莱万体内退出，拍了一下莱万的屁股，示意罗伊斯赶紧过来。  
罗伊斯依旧没有来。  
“你还挺快的嘛，该我了。”什琴斯尼认识到自己的小兄弟只能在莱万的体内发射，所以捧着僵硬的器官来到了那个让他咬牙切齿想了十几年的入口处，那里已经被干的微肿，泛着润泽的水光。“我来教教你们，真正的alpha是怎么搞他的。”  
什琴斯尼虽然熟知怎么搞能让身下的omega发出猫叫春的声音，然而却不是面对莱万多夫斯基。  
当年在这人身上犯下大错后，什琴斯尼便想再次见到莱万多夫斯基，在家族的私牢里想他，烂醉着躺在某个卖春的怀里想他，操人的时候想他，手淫的时候想他。想他，想把一根愤怒的阴茎插入那流淌着蜜汁的腔穴里，然后操烂这个害得他被家族放逐的荡货，让他痛，让他哭。  
“你又落到我手里了，莱万多夫斯基！”什琴斯尼咬牙切齿地说着，将自己的阴茎狠狠捅进了莱万的后穴。什琴斯尼抽插的节奏可以说是蛮横，而和胡梅尔斯不同的是，他知道莱万最受不了的地方在哪里。  
什琴斯尼伸手至莱万胸前，紧紧捏住两点，故意要把他搞痛似的用力揉搓，莱万发出了颤抖的呻吟，身子痛得缩了起来。什琴斯尼玩腻了那两粒乳头，又用粗糙的掌心揉搓莱万的小腹：“骚货，你被多少个男人搞大过肚子？嗯？”他抓起莱万的手，贴在他自己的肚子上，又深深按进去，仿佛这样他就能隔着皮肤感受到自己埋在他体内的阴茎。  
莱万微微张开嘴，上一个男人留在他口中的浊液沿着嘴角淌了下来。他擦了擦嘴角，哪怕全身被干得摇摆不定，他也提醒自己要保持神智。莱万看着曼朱，冷笑着说道：“你们这群垃圾，也配让我怀孕？”  
这句话终于让曼朱皱着眉头走了过来，他抬起莱万湿漉漉的下巴，俯身吻了上去。莱万开始不情愿地扭动，而曼朱为了不让他乱动，干脆用双手托起了莱万的上半身。莱万后头被操着，上半身完全挂在曼朱身上，为了不失去平衡只能将他紧紧抱住。  
然而心中的怨气却不是深吻可以抚平的，尤其在屁股还在被仇家干着的时候。莱万含着曼朱的下嘴唇，狠狠咬了下去。  
曼朱痛得一抖，本能地推开了莱万。莱万红肿的唇上沾了一丝曼朱的血迹，而他笑了，笑得像赢得了什么似的。  
什琴斯尼抓着莱万的屁股又开始喋喋不休起来，控诉莱万害得他这些年如何流落意大利住在黑手党的屋檐下，在莱万低头掏出曼朱的玩意熟练地吮吸时，什琴斯尼又招呼起了曼朱，回忆着他们是如何达成协议，出卖莱万的。曼朱早就不怕什琴斯尼抖出更多交易内幕了，他知道自己和莱万只能这样，这辈子都再也没戏。如果让他再选一次，他还是会选钱，而不是莱万。  
因为这条规则正是这波兰守财奴教给他的。  
什琴斯尼看出了莱万和曼朱之间不寻常的关系，仿佛炫耀似的，开足了马力在莱万体内翻搅。莱万被一下一下地撞入曼朱的怀中，却不再求吻，只是枕在曼朱的肩上，默默看着克罗地亚人。  
曼朱受不了那双眼睛一直盯着他，干脆对什琴斯尼说道：“交易取消。”  
什琴斯尼还没反应过来，曼朱就抱住了莱万，硬是将他从什琴斯尼快要成结的阴茎上拔了下来。  
莱万反抱住曼朱，发出一声惊呼，猝不及防的拔出使得体内留存的液体从穴口淌了出来。曼朱将莱万打横抱起，从其他人旁边走过去，将莱万放在了沙发上。  
胡梅尔斯不满道：“这人想吃独食？”  
莱万的双眼闪过一道光，翻身起来，反到把曼朱压在沙发上。“你想一个人操我？门都没有。”他俯身故意在曼朱破损的嘴唇上又咬了一口：“我可不是你一个人的。”  
“嘿，各位先生们，”莱万趴在曼朱身上，故意将臀部高高翘起：“继续啊，你们难道只能来一次？”  
曼朱把莱万的屁股对准自己挺立的阴茎按了下去。  
莱万故意浪叫了出来，骑在曼朱身上自己摆动。刚才还没射的什琴斯尼走过来，往莱万的屁股上拍了一掌，叫他不要乱动，便提着自己的阴茎强行挤了进去。  
然而哪怕是莱万这么经验丰富的omega也从来没有体验过被两根阴茎同时进入的感觉。他惨叫了一声，感到穴口被两根并排而入的凶器扩张到了极限。“交易取消？”什琴斯尼喘着粗气说：“好啊，那就让我在他身上把我这些年的仇都报了！”  
莱万已经要哭出来了，曼朱放慢了速度——他也实在觉得在莱万体内贴着另一个人阴茎的经历十分诡异——搂着莱万的脖子，给了他一个和粗暴性交相去甚远的长吻，无声地告诉莱万尽可能放松。然而莱万的脑袋很快又被捞了起来，等着他的是佩里西奇的阴茎。在口腔里捅了几下后，又换成了胡梅尔斯的。  
莱万紧闭着眼，任由不同的阴茎进出他的嘴，手上死死抓住了曼朱的手臂。

这就是格雷茨卡闯入茶室后看到的景象——他的养父被两个男人的阴茎同时贯穿，嘴里叼着一根，脸上还贴着一根，整个人仿佛是巴比伦神庙中被共享的圣娼。  
莱万看到了他，惊慌地挣扎扭动起来，使得屋内的所有人都注意到了格雷茨卡的存在。  
曼朱一眼认出了这是莱万心心念念的那个孩子。  
什琴斯尼只想骂自己的手下是一帮饭桶废物。  
格雷茨卡一时也不愿相信自己看到的真实。  
那时，帕瓦尔与他交谈后独自离去，留他在学院的树迷宫中摸索着出路，然而他却没有意料到有人从树丛中跳出，一棍子让他失去了意识。  
其实格雷茨卡还被捆在麻袋中就已经醒来了，他默不作声，默默听着绑匪们的对话，得知这辆马车竟然是要去自己家里。格雷茨卡意识到这不是一场一般的绑架，莱万的处境比自己还更危险。  
被两个劫匪从麻袋里拉出来后，格雷茨卡看到了他的家。庄园门口已经成为了燃烧的废墟。格雷茨卡简直无法想象莱万现在正在面对什么。依靠个头的优势，他挣脱了劫匪的控制，跑向了房子，又循声来到了茶室。  
佩里西奇看到格雷茨卡，冷冷地说道：“你回来了，少爷。站在那里，别试着偷偷挪过来，你父亲可是在我们手里呢。”接着他笑了，故意将自己的器官从莱万的嘴角慢悠悠地拖出来，在他的脸颊上划了一道泛着水光的线。莱万还没来得及喘口气，又被迫含住了胡梅尔斯的小兄弟。  
什琴斯尼总算在莱万体内喷洒出自己的种子，他刚刚退出，佩里西奇便操入了那无法合拢的洞口。  
胡梅尔斯顶着莱万喉咙间的软肉，摸了一把他的脸，他的脸上也布满了各种液体，有眼睛里面流下来的，也有马眼里面射出来的东西。“我说马尔科，你偏要在这个时候做圣人？真的要放弃那么好的机会？”他扶着莱万的后脑勺，将自己的东西连根没入，转过头对着他的兄弟说：“你想想，过了这次，你这辈子就再也操不到这个人了。”  
罗伊斯仰起了头，仿佛向神灵做出了莫大决定似的，终于朝莱万走了过来。  
“对，就是这样，我的好弟弟。”胡梅尔斯给罗伊斯让了点地方：“让他把我们两个一起吃进去，他后面的嘴既然可以，前面的嘴也一定行。我算是认识了这骚货的厉害，你喂给他啥，他都能给你吃了！”*  
将自己充血许久的器官插入莱万的口腔后，罗伊斯伸手绞紧了莱万的头发。他很想让莱万睁开那双蓝绿色的眼和他对视，但莱万始终紧闭着眼睛。而曼朱则在底下缓缓舔着莱万的乳尖。  
这个举动让呆立在一旁的格雷茨卡血冲大脑。他也不明白自己为何会这样，看到五个男人同时操他的养父都没有看到这个人舔着莱万的奶子让他怒气上升。格雷茨卡差点要脱口而出那个地方是他的。  
然而他什么都不能做。  
他只能站在原地看着莱万吮吸别人的阴茎，发出了平时从来没听过的呜呜声。  
看着那些人轮流在他的养父体内发泄出白色的浊液，那窄小的穴口再也承受不住那么多精液了，全都顺着大腿慢慢流了下来。  
那些老男人们似乎终于累了，从莱万身体里退出后便一个个瘫坐在茶室的椅子上。那个嘴上留着胡子，一口鲁尔口音的男人甚至在说，如果莱万怀上孩子了会是谁的……  
他不会怀上你们任何一个人的孩子。格雷茨卡捏紧了拳。  
只有那个舔他胸的男人没有离开。莱万已经瘫在他怀里接近于失去意识，那男人坐了起来，将莱万抱在怀里，这个动作在格雷茨卡看来竟然十分温柔。他断定这个男人一定存在于莱万的日记中。  
“好了，爽也爽过了，我们来个了结吧。”什琴斯尼跳了起来，手中出现一把枪。“操，一想到他从今以后还能好好活着，我就他妈的不爽！”  
曼朱基奇抱着莱万冷冷地说：“你敢动他一个指头试试，别忘了我在意大利也有人。”  
“把枪收起来，否则以袭警论处。”罗伊斯说。  
什琴斯尼哈哈大笑：“袭警？跟劫匪勾搭的德国警察？”  
“我劝你低调点，年轻人。德国警察不吓人，那德国黑帮呢？”胡梅尔斯站起来拍了拍什琴斯尼的肩膀：“你看，我们今天让莱万多夫斯基饱餐了一顿，大家都赚到了，不是吗？”  
格雷茨卡实在是忍不了了，捏紧了双拳大吼道：“你们都给我滚！滚！！”  
除了昏睡的莱万，屋里的其他人被格雷茨卡的突然爆发吓了一跳。格雷茨卡也不知自己哪来的胆子，伸出手指着这些警察和黑帮的鼻子说：“你，你还有你，这是我的家，请你们都给我滚出去！”  
胡梅尔斯爽快地答应了，麻利地穿好裤子，披上衣服就大摇大摆地走了出去。什琴斯尼看着莱万，眼里冒着寒光，最终还是撇了撇嘴离开了房间。罗伊斯一言不发，捡起了警官外套消失在了门后。  
佩里西奇看了看莱万又看了看格雷茨卡，阴骘的脸上扯出一个狞笑：“你们真是父子情深啊。”  
“滚！”格雷茨卡咬着牙说：“不然我会让你蹲一辈子监狱！”  
“你最好能。”佩里西奇吹着口哨开始穿衣服。临走前，他仍是穿着管家服，对着格雷茨卡鞠了一躬：“那么我就要离开这里，不能继续服侍你和老爷了，少爷。不过请少爷好好想想，你是个正值青春壮年的alpha，如果你的养父发情了，我敢打赌，你可不会比我们这些人好到哪里去。”  
唯独曼朱坐在沙发上不动如山，莱万在他怀里沉沉地睡着。  
格雷茨卡绷着脸，一字一顿地对他说道：“也请你现在就离开我的庄园，先生。”  
曼朱给了格雷茨卡一个冷笑。“快给他准备一些热茶。”曼朱丢下一句吩咐仆人的话，便抱起莱万走了出去。格雷茨卡盯着莱万腿上的精斑，拖动着仿佛重达千斤的腿跟在了曼朱基奇后面。只见曼朱抱着莱万走上楼，直到卧房旁边的浴室。刚一进去，后脚就踢上了门。  
那男人对这间屋子竟那么熟悉！一股包裹着怒气的挫败感让格雷茨卡再也走不动路了，软绵绵地靠在楼梯栏杆上，大脑一片空白。

曼朱把莱万从里到外清理干净，裹着干净的浴袍，再度将他抱起，接着把莱万轻轻放在了他的床上。  
曼朱正准备离开，莱万抓住了他。  
然而莱万整个人还是有气无力的。“我不会原谅你的，曼朱基奇。”莱万盯着他说道。  
曼朱苦笑，俯身给了莱万最后一个吻：“那么，你就永远不会忘记我了，是吗，莱维？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *刚才虎扑发了个阿芳的采访，是这么说的【阿芳夸赞莱万：喂给他啥，都能给你吃了！】是真的，我已经截图了【。  
而且不知道是不是阿芳的口音问题，striker说的像shagger【We know Lewandowski is a top, top "shagger"】嗯。。。。  
都是我一个人的锅（当然也有跟别人脑了一些情节）搞黄色真的是快乐。。。。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地摊文学警告  
脏黄雷警告  
嗯批警告  
不适合西皮洁癖阅读  
受不了请右上角

当庄园外的火光冲天时，莱万第一个反应却是推开了曼朱，往房子跑去。  
守财奴。曼朱看着他的背影想。  
推开门，不见一个仆人，莱万头一次感到自己家在白天阴森得可怕。  
“伊万！”莱万喊，竟发觉自己的声音有些颤抖。  
管家伊万佩里西奇无声无息地从会客室门口的转角冒出。他还是像平常一样穿着一尘不染的黑色管家服，也并未因看到主人这副魂不守舍衣冠不整的模样而惊讶，慢悠悠说道：“在，老爷有何吩咐？”  
外头都起火了，他还是一副处变不惊的样子，莱万想到曼朱对此人的评价，不禁无名火起，“庄园外发生了什么？  
“哦！”佩里西奇像突然想起什么似的：“自然是前几天那帮劫匪又回来了，老爷。”  
莱万整个人愣住了，佩里西奇说起劫匪的语气仿佛像是在说现在可以用餐了一样。而高高瘦瘦的管家用玩味的眼神端看着自己的主人，继续说道：“他们就在茶室等您。”  
莱万的第一反应是曼朱怎么还没来，第二反应是打开身后的门走出去，佩里西奇的视线让他感到浑身不舒服。然而莱万只是侧过头看了一眼门，佩里西奇便向前一步，“客人们在茶室等您，老爷，请您立刻上去。”  
莱万绷着脸冷冷看着他：“等我？那不妨多等一会，我要去换衣服。”他还穿着浴袍似的居家衣服，经过刚才和曼朱的厮磨，胸口已经略微敞开，腰带也半松了。  
佩里西奇苦笑着说道：“可是，客人们已经等了许久了，这不太好吧，老爷。”他一直藏在袖子底下的手伸了出来，莱万看得清楚，他的手上握着一把明晃晃的尖刀。  
我早该听曼朱基奇的话。莱万心想。  
莱万走上楼梯时，佩里西奇跟在身后。莱万不回头都能感受到那闪着冷光的刀尖正指着自己的腰间。曼朱还没有来，也许他也是个骗子，因为莱万多夫斯基曾经就是个骗子啊！莱万突然很想念远在学校的格雷茨卡，这孩子是他现在唯一相信的人了。  
莱万推开茶室的门时，感到手心已经冒出了冷汗。  
一名匪徒打扮的男人大马金刀地坐在茶室沙发的靠背上，靴子直接踩在了绸布缝制的沙发上。深色的眼睛直直盯着莱万，不怀好意的微笑使他脸上的刀疤更加扭曲狰狞。  
莱万咬着牙恨恨地看着那个男人：“又是你，马茨·胡梅尔斯！”  
“哈哈，是我，我的波兰美人儿！”胡梅尔斯哈哈大笑，朝莱万张开了双臂：“我又来啦，没想到吧！”  
“这次你又想要什么？”  
“要什么？”胡梅尔斯撇了撇嘴：“让我想想。”他故作东张西望的样子说道：“我要这块天花板，哦，那副画也给我包起来。哎呀，这里到处都是宝贝，我该怎么挑呢？干脆……我和你结婚，这座庄园里的所有东西都是我们的啦！包括你！”  
胡梅尔斯轻轻搓着下巴，看向莱万的眼神简直要把他生吞活剥了一般。  
莱万突然笑了：“哦，你那么喜欢这个地方，我就干脆送给你得了。毕竟你在慕尼黑就是个过街老鼠，你也只能躲在这庄园里了，不是吗？”  
胡梅尔斯的脸色一下子变了。毕竟谁都不喜欢被人揭伤疤的感觉。  
“还有你，伊万，天啊，亏我那么相信你。难道我能给你的还不够多不够好吗？”莱万转过身看着佩里西奇摇摇头：“在我身边那么久了，眼光却没有进步，竟然选择跟这种朝不保夕的蠢贼搭档！”  
“你叫谁蠢贼？”胡梅尔斯在一旁叫道。  
佩里西奇低声笑了，这人有一双阴沉的下垂眼，让莱万知道他比胡梅尔斯更难对付。  
“不，恰恰相反。”佩里西奇说道：“在你身边，我的眼光大大提升了，是你让我明白我究竟想要什么，莱维。”  
佩里西奇从未直接以“莱维”称呼他的主人，莱万心中生出不好的感觉。当佩里西奇一步步向他走来时，莱万也往后退去，试图往房间一端的执剑铠甲靠近。虽然他从来没有使用过这样古朴的武器。  
后退几步，莱万撞进了一个人的胸膛。  
起初他还以为是曼朱，然而当他回过头，整个人都僵硬了。  
什琴斯尼明显比多年前老成，甚至那眼窝都更加幽暗深邃。他看着莱万的眼神仿佛饿狼看到主动送上门来的兔子。  
“好一个将庄园拱手相送啊，那么你买下庄园的钱又是从哪来的呢？”  
莱万看到他就知道此人是来翻旧帐的。  
什琴斯尼的眼神立刻充满了愤怒：“我当时就该送你这个骚货去地狱！这些年我受尽了家族的惩罚，我每天醒来想的第一件事就是找到你再做掉你……”  
“然后每天睡前想着当时不该被我引诱，捶胸顿足却对我念念不忘，一边咒骂我的名字一边用你那根可怜的小东西自慰？”莱万冷笑：“恭喜你，你和你这些可悲的同伙们终于找到我了。”  
“同伙？”什琴斯尼看了看胡梅尔斯和佩里西奇二人：“我可不认识他们，把你行踪告诉我的人……等等！”什琴斯尼突然笑了，露出了莱万仍有记忆的宽大的牙：“莱万多夫斯基，那家伙出卖了你！哈哈哈哈，你也会有今天！”  
莱万的心沉了下去，除了佩里西奇他想不出还有谁会出卖他。一时间，他有点害怕知道到底是谁。  
什琴斯尼深深地呼吸了一口：“我还记得你的味道呢，莱万多夫斯基。当时你是怎么张开腿邀请我上你的？”什琴斯尼的体格如此硕大，只要把莱万圈住，莱万就连挣扎的空间都难有。  
“放开我！”莱万使出了全身的力气试图逃离什琴斯尼的手臂，然而这太徒劳了。  
“你老了，力气没有之前大了，但是味道还是没变。嘿，老实点，”什琴斯尼在莱万耳边说道：“别把我惹毛了，你可不想让你的宝贝儿子出什么意外吧？”  
莱万顿时浑身僵硬：“莱昂！你把他怎么了！”  
什琴斯尼低声笑了，脸埋入莱万的脖子，一只手开始从胸口拉扯莱万身上的浴袍。  
“哇噢，我从来不知道波兰人都那么厉害。”胡梅尔斯看着莱万身上的浴袍被什琴斯尼强行扯开，蝴蝶骨在挣扎中有节奏地凸显，只恨自己为何不是个长着狗鼻子的Alpha。他从沙发上跳下来，拍了拍佩里西奇：“我们把这里洗劫一空吧！操，这园子简直比整个多特蒙德还值钱。而这庄园主就快失去他的所有财富了，哦，还有他的骚屁股！”  
然而佩里西奇却皱起了眉：“奇怪，怎么外头没声音了……”  
佩里西奇正要出去看看，茶室的门却被猛地踢开。  
“警察！通通不许动！”  
一名手持警棍的金发男子走了进来，而曼朱基奇跟在他身后。  
“等等……马尔科？”胡梅尔斯叫道。  
莱万看到来人，也不可置信地叫道：“马尔科！”他挣扎得更厉害了，对着什琴斯尼咒骂道：“你他妈放开我！你这克拉科夫农民！”  
“嘿，克罗地亚人！”什琴斯尼捏着莱万的下巴，对着低头走进来的曼朱基奇招呼道：“什琴斯尼家族有债必偿。人我拿到了，钱不会少你的！”说着更是在莱万的脸颊长长地舔了一道。  
正被那杀手猥亵的莱万放弃了挣扎，看向曼朱的眼神已经变了。曼朱基奇面无表情地转移了视线，对着罗伊斯道：“这就是波兰最大的黑帮什琴斯尼家的大儿子，警官。我想我可以得到报酬了。”  
罗伊斯绷紧了脸没有回答，神色竟比莱万还痛苦。  
周围的气氛和莱万的眼神让曼朱想立刻离开这里。“按照我们说好的价钱，一万枚金币。三天后见。”他低声说道。  
就在曼朱转身准备离开时，莱万掰开了什琴斯尼的手，愤怒地叫道：“站住！曼朱基奇！这废物值一万金币吗？那我呢！你把我卖给什琴斯尼又收了多少钱！”  
什琴斯尼一肚子波兰脏话呼之欲出，莱万终于趁机挣脱出来，抢在曼朱之前把门摔上，接着说道：“罗伊斯警官是胡梅尔斯的表弟，这两个警匪兄弟勾结多年，在多特蒙德干的坏事可比我还多。好了，你已经全都知道了，你觉得自己还能活着离开这里吗？”  
不等曼朱答应，莱万便抬起手给了他一个结结实实的耳光。  
“而我不一样。”莱万看着曼朱脸上慢慢突出的红掌印说道：“我有的是在座各位不知道的秘密，但我却能安然无事能活到现在，是因为我比你们都有本事。”  
莱万推开了曼朱，瞟了一眼罗伊斯和什琴斯尼，却径直向胡梅尔斯走去。胡梅尔斯还没反应过来，莱万便猛地勾着他的脖子吻了上去。  
一个结结实实还带有水声的吻，婉转绵长，胡梅尔斯简直要沉迷其中，而其他人的脸色则越来越黑。莱万又猛然离开了他，让胡梅尔斯落得个意犹未尽的神情。“说真的，我原以为你弟弟是我见过最英俊的beta了，”莱万圈着胡梅尔斯的脖子说：“早知道，我当时就该让你们两个一起来。噢不，只来你一个，你可比那些alpha都强呢！”  
胡梅尔斯笑了，忍不住摸了摸莱万还有一丝淤青没有褪去的眼眶，甚至有点后悔当时把他打伤了：“妈的，老弟啊，怪不得这样的妙人你让他跑了，我可算知道了，你根本抓不住啊！”  
莱万也笑了，把浴袍拉下半边，主动把自己左侧的乳头献了上去。胡梅尔斯立刻对着那颗浅褐色的乳头狼吞虎咽起来，双手则从浴袍伸进去抓住了莱万的双臀。  
“来吧，证明你比他们强。”莱万呻吟着说。  
胡梅尔斯撩起了莱万的浴袍，双手深深陷入两瓣臀肉中。  
什琴斯尼走过来之前，用波兰语骂了一声婊子。  
胡梅尔斯倒是不介意跟别人一起玩怀中的浪货，大大方方地把莱万转了过去。莱万的脸一下子变了，但是没说什么，俯下身掏出了什琴斯尼的大东西，接着狠狠抓住，怒道：“我儿子到底怎么了！”  
什琴斯尼吃痛：“我操……你儿子还活着，活的好好的！至于他现在人在哪……”他趁机把莱万的脑袋按在自己的阴茎上：“把我伺候舒服了我才告诉你！”  
莱万含住了那顶在自己脸上乱戳的蘑菇头，双眼愤恨地望着不远处的曼朱。胡梅尔斯在后头琢磨着莱万的屁股，两根指头了进去，手感柔软又温暖。生硬的指交令莱万痛得全身发抖，暗骂着这beta一定是个没有经验的处男，他想要另一件东西进入他的身体。  
但不是现在嘴里含着的这个。  
第三个上手的是佩里西奇。他的主人平日里虽然不霸道蛮横，却不可不谓与他相距甚远，以至于佩里西奇时常感到莱万是个装腔作势之人。他饶有兴致地看着他骄傲的主人被两个男人一前一后玩弄着，不知不觉就把手放到莱万的后颈处抚摸起来。  
莱万感受着曼朱在他身上留下的标记被另一个alpha玩弄，身体报复性地起了感觉，一股浓郁绵长的酒香散发了出来。  
佩里西奇改用克罗地亚语说道：“你知道吗，曼朱基奇，我曾经听到这家伙半夜躲在浴缸里，叫着马里奥马里奥。我以为能被他看上的究竟是什么达官贵人，现在看来，你跟我们这些谋财害命之徒差不多嘛。”  
胡梅尔斯用两三根手指一起翻搅，总算把莱万的后穴玩得瘫软，仿佛只要来一根什么东西便能吸绞进去。佩里西奇的话听得半懂不懂，但劫匪的直觉告诉他，他们此刻的行为是在跟莱万的男人宣战。胡梅尔斯笑了，将自己的性器撸动了几下：“我虽是个beta，但好歹也是不缺人操的，我今天要让你哭着不让我拔出来！”  
胡梅尔斯刚插进去便体验到了升天的感觉，那后穴急不可耐地吞没了他，柔软的肠道绵密地将胡梅尔斯的那根玩意包裹住，仿佛只要被那性器钉着就觉得舒服，连抽插都不让了。莱万闷哼了一声，奈何嘴里还含着什琴斯尼的家伙，一句话都说不出来，两只眼里冒出了水花，像曼朱基奇投去哀怨的眼神。  
佩里西奇揪着莱万的头发，把他从什琴斯尼的掌控中拔出来，将自己的塞入莱万口中。  
“你他妈……”什琴斯尼欲骂。  
“人人有份，总不能你一个人独占他。”佩里西奇说罢闭上眼，扶着莱万的后脑勺，让高贵的主人吞吃自己硬邦邦的欲望。  
看着别人的性器进出那张嘴倒也别有趣味。什琴斯尼喘着粗气，死死盯着佩里西奇的性器在莱万的口舌间翻滚，便将龟头对准了莱万的脸，湿漉漉地撸动起来。  
胡梅尔斯虽然放浪不羁，但一向也是个脱下裤子就硬上的主。在莱万还没准备好的时候，便扶着他的后腰大开大合地干了起来。边操边骂道：“妈的，这骚货生来就是被干的。过瘾，真他妈过瘾！”他招呼罗伊斯：“快过来啊，我的兄弟，下一个就是你了！”  
罗伊斯紧紧咬着牙，却没有迈动一步。也许他早就知道莱万从一开始就一直盯着另外一个人，而从来没有看过他一眼。  
佩里西奇在莱万的口腔深处发泄了，而胡梅尔斯也成为了今天第一个在莱万体内播种的人。胡梅尔斯在射精的瞬间愣了一下，有点后悔刚才做得太快，他从莱万体内退出，拍了一下莱万的屁股，示意罗伊斯赶紧过来。  
罗伊斯依旧没有来。  
“你还挺快的嘛，该我了。”什琴斯尼认识到自己的小兄弟只能在莱万的体内发射，所以捧着僵硬的器官来到了那个让他咬牙切齿想了十几年的入口处，那里已经被干的微肿，泛着润泽的水光。“我来教教你们，真正的alpha是怎么搞他的。”  
什琴斯尼虽然熟知怎么搞能让身下的omega发出猫叫春的声音，然而却不是面对莱万多夫斯基。  
当年在这人身上犯下大错后，什琴斯尼便想再次见到莱万多夫斯基，在家族的私牢里想他，烂醉着躺在某个卖春的怀里想他，操人的时候想他，手淫的时候想他。想他，想把一根愤怒的阴茎插入那流淌着蜜汁的腔穴里，然后操烂这个害得他被家族放逐的荡货，让他痛，让他哭。  
“你又落到我手里了，莱万多夫斯基！”什琴斯尼咬牙切齿地说着，将自己的阴茎狠狠捅进了莱万的后穴。什琴斯尼抽插的节奏可以说是蛮横，而和胡梅尔斯不同的是，他知道莱万最受不了的地方在哪里。  
什琴斯尼伸手至莱万胸前，紧紧捏住两点，故意要把他搞痛似的用力揉搓，莱万发出了颤抖的呻吟，身子痛得缩了起来。什琴斯尼玩腻了那两粒乳头，又用粗糙的掌心揉搓莱万的小腹：“骚货，你被多少个男人搞大过肚子？嗯？”他抓起莱万的手，贴在他自己的肚子上，又深深按进去，仿佛这样他就能隔着皮肤感受到自己埋在他体内的阴茎。  
莱万微微张开嘴，上一个男人留在他口中的浊液沿着嘴角淌了下来。他擦了擦嘴角，哪怕全身被干得摇摆不定，他也提醒自己要保持神智。莱万看着曼朱，冷笑着说道：“你们这群垃圾，也配让我怀孕？”  
这句话终于让曼朱皱着眉头走了过来，他抬起莱万湿漉漉的下巴，俯身吻了上去。莱万开始不情愿地扭动，而曼朱为了不让他乱动，干脆用双手托起了莱万的上半身。莱万后头被操着，上半身完全挂在曼朱身上，为了不失去平衡只能将他紧紧抱住。  
然而心中的怨气却不是深吻可以抚平的，尤其在屁股还在被仇家干着的时候。莱万含着曼朱的下嘴唇，狠狠咬了下去。  
曼朱痛得一抖，本能地推开了莱万。莱万红肿的唇上沾了一丝曼朱的血迹，而他笑了，笑得像赢得了什么似的。  
什琴斯尼抓着莱万的屁股又开始喋喋不休起来，控诉莱万害得他这些年如何流落意大利住在黑手党的屋檐下，在莱万低头掏出曼朱的玩意熟练地吮吸时，什琴斯尼又招呼起了曼朱，回忆着他们是如何达成协议，出卖莱万的。曼朱早就不怕什琴斯尼抖出更多交易内幕了，他知道自己和莱万只能这样，这辈子都再也没戏。如果让他再选一次，他还是会选钱，而不是莱万。  
因为这条规则正是这波兰守财奴教给他的。  
什琴斯尼看出了莱万和曼朱之间不寻常的关系，仿佛炫耀似的，开足了马力在莱万体内翻搅。莱万被一下一下地撞入曼朱的怀中，却不再求吻，只是枕在曼朱的肩上，默默看着克罗地亚人。  
曼朱受不了那双眼睛一直盯着他，干脆对什琴斯尼说道：“交易取消。”  
什琴斯尼还没反应过来，曼朱就抱住了莱万，硬是将他从什琴斯尼快要成结的阴茎上拔了下来。  
莱万反抱住曼朱，发出一声惊呼，猝不及防的拔出使得体内留存的液体从穴口淌了出来。曼朱将莱万打横抱起，从其他人旁边走过去，将莱万放在了沙发上。  
胡梅尔斯不满道：“这人想吃独食？”  
莱万的双眼闪过一道光，翻身起来，反到把曼朱压在沙发上。“你想一个人操我？门都没有。”他俯身故意在曼朱破损的嘴唇上又咬了一口：“我可不是你一个人的。”  
“嘿，各位先生们，”莱万趴在曼朱身上，故意将臀部高高翘起：“继续啊，你们难道只能来一次？”  
曼朱把莱万的屁股对准自己挺立的阴茎按了下去。  
莱万故意浪叫了出来，骑在曼朱身上自己摆动。刚才还没射的什琴斯尼走过来，往莱万的屁股上拍了一掌，叫他不要乱动，便提着自己的阴茎强行挤了进去。  
然而哪怕是莱万这么经验丰富的omega也从来没有体验过被两根阴茎同时进入的感觉。他惨叫了一声，感到穴口被两根并排而入的凶器扩张到了极限。“交易取消？”什琴斯尼喘着粗气说：“好啊，那就让我在他身上把我这些年的仇都报了！”  
莱万已经要哭出来了，曼朱放慢了速度——他也实在觉得在莱万体内贴着另一个人阴茎的经历十分诡异——搂着莱万的脖子，给了他一个和粗暴性交相去甚远的长吻，无声地告诉莱万尽可能放松。然而莱万的脑袋很快又被捞了起来，等着他的是佩里西奇的阴茎。在口腔里捅了几下后，又换成了胡梅尔斯的。  
莱万紧闭着眼，任由不同的阴茎进出他的嘴，手上死死抓住了曼朱的手臂。

这就是格雷茨卡闯入茶室后看到的景象——他的养父被两个男人的阴茎同时贯穿，嘴里叼着一根，脸上还贴着一根，整个人仿佛是巴比伦神庙中被共享的圣娼。  
莱万看到了他，惊慌地挣扎扭动起来，使得屋内的所有人都注意到了格雷茨卡的存在。  
曼朱一眼认出了这是莱万心心念念的那个孩子。  
什琴斯尼只想骂自己的手下是一帮饭桶废物。  
格雷茨卡一时也不愿相信自己看到的真实。  
那时，帕瓦尔与他交谈后独自离去，留他在学院的树迷宫中摸索着出路，然而他却没有意料到有人从树丛中跳出，一棍子让他失去了意识。  
其实格雷茨卡还被捆在麻袋中就已经醒来了，他默不作声，默默听着绑匪们的对话，得知这辆马车竟然是要去自己家里。格雷茨卡意识到这不是一场一般的绑架，莱万的处境比自己还更危险。  
被两个劫匪从麻袋里拉出来后，格雷茨卡看到了他的家。庄园门口已经成为了燃烧的废墟。格雷茨卡简直无法想象莱万现在正在面对什么。依靠个头的优势，他挣脱了劫匪的控制，跑向了房子，又循声来到了茶室。  
佩里西奇看到格雷茨卡，冷冷地说道：“你回来了，少爷。站在那里，别试着偷偷挪过来，你父亲可是在我们手里呢。”接着他笑了，故意将自己的器官从莱万的嘴角慢悠悠地拖出来，在他的脸颊上划了一道泛着水光的线。莱万还没来得及喘口气，又被迫含住了胡梅尔斯的小兄弟。  
什琴斯尼总算在莱万体内喷洒出自己的种子，他刚刚退出，佩里西奇便操入了那无法合拢的洞口。  
胡梅尔斯顶着莱万喉咙间的软肉，摸了一把他的脸，他的脸上也布满了各种液体，有眼睛里面流下来的，也有马眼里面射出来的东西。“我说马尔科，你偏要在这个时候做圣人？真的要放弃那么好的机会？”他扶着莱万的后脑勺，将自己的东西连根没入，转过头对着他的兄弟说：“你想想，过了这次，你这辈子就再也操不到这个人了。”  
罗伊斯仰起了头，仿佛向神灵做出了莫大决定似的，终于朝莱万走了过来。  
“对，就是这样，我的好弟弟。”胡梅尔斯给罗伊斯让了点地方：“让他把我们两个一起吃进去，他后面的嘴既然可以，前面的嘴也一定行。我算是认识了这骚货的厉害，你喂给他啥，他都能给你吃了！”*  
将自己充血许久的器官插入莱万的口腔后，罗伊斯伸手绞紧了莱万的头发。他很想让莱万睁开那双蓝绿色的眼和他对视，但莱万始终紧闭着眼睛。而曼朱则在底下缓缓舔着莱万的乳尖。  
这个举动让呆立在一旁的格雷茨卡血冲大脑。他也不明白自己为何会这样，看到五个男人同时操他的养父都没有看到这个人舔着莱万的奶子让他怒气上升。格雷茨卡差点要脱口而出那个地方是他的。  
然而他什么都不能做。  
他只能站在原地看着莱万吮吸别人的阴茎，发出了平时从来没听过的呜呜声。  
看着那些人轮流在他的养父体内发泄出白色的浊液，那窄小的穴口再也承受不住那么多精液了，全都顺着大腿慢慢流了下来。  
那些老男人们似乎终于累了，从莱万身体里退出后便一个个瘫坐在茶室的椅子上。那个嘴上留着胡子，一口鲁尔口音的男人甚至在说，如果莱万怀上孩子了会是谁的……  
他不会怀上你们任何一个人的孩子。格雷茨卡捏紧了拳。  
只有那个舔他胸的男人没有离开。莱万已经瘫在他怀里接近于失去意识，那男人坐了起来，将莱万抱在怀里，这个动作在格雷茨卡看来竟然十分温柔。他断定这个男人一定存在于莱万的日记中。  
“好了，爽也爽过了，我们来个了结吧。”什琴斯尼跳了起来，手中出现一把枪。“操，一想到他从今以后还能好好活着，我就他妈的不爽！”  
曼朱基奇抱着莱万冷冷地说：“你敢动他一个指头试试，别忘了我在意大利也有人。”  
“把枪收起来，否则以袭警论处。”罗伊斯说。  
什琴斯尼哈哈大笑：“袭警？跟劫匪勾搭的德国警察？”  
“我劝你低调点，年轻人。德国警察不吓人，那德国黑帮呢？”胡梅尔斯站起来拍了拍什琴斯尼的肩膀：“你看，我们今天让莱万多夫斯基饱餐了一顿，大家都赚到了，不是吗？”  
格雷茨卡实在是忍不了了，捏紧了双拳大吼道：“你们都给我滚！滚！！”  
除了昏睡的莱万，屋里的其他人被格雷茨卡的突然爆发吓了一跳。格雷茨卡也不知自己哪来的胆子，伸出手指着这些警察和黑帮的鼻子说：“你，你还有你，这是我的家，请你们都给我滚出去！”  
胡梅尔斯爽快地答应了，麻利地穿好裤子，披上衣服就大摇大摆地走了出去。什琴斯尼看着莱万，眼里冒着寒光，最终还是撇了撇嘴离开了房间。罗伊斯一言不发，捡起了警官外套消失在了门后。  
佩里西奇看了看莱万又看了看格雷茨卡，阴骘的脸上扯出一个狞笑：“你们真是父子情深啊。”  
“滚！”格雷茨卡咬着牙说：“不然我会让你蹲一辈子监狱！”  
“你最好能。”佩里西奇吹着口哨开始穿衣服。临走前，他仍是穿着管家服，对着格雷茨卡鞠了一躬：“那么我就要离开这里，不能继续服侍你和老爷了，少爷。不过请少爷好好想想，你是个正值青春壮年的alpha，如果你的养父发情了，我敢打赌，你可不会比我们这些人好到哪里去。”  
唯独曼朱坐在沙发上不动如山，莱万在他怀里沉沉地睡着。  
格雷茨卡绷着脸，一字一顿地对他说道：“也请你现在就离开我的庄园，先生。”  
曼朱给了格雷茨卡一个冷笑。“快给他准备一些热茶。”曼朱丢下一句吩咐仆人的话，便抱起莱万走了出去。格雷茨卡盯着莱万腿上的精斑，拖动着仿佛重达千斤的腿跟在了曼朱基奇后面。只见曼朱抱着莱万走上楼，直到卧房旁边的浴室。刚一进去，后脚就踢上了门。  
那男人对这间屋子竟那么熟悉！一股包裹着怒气的挫败感让格雷茨卡再也走不动路了，软绵绵地靠在楼梯栏杆上，大脑一片空白。

曼朱把莱万从里到外清理干净，裹着干净的浴袍，再度将他抱起，接着把莱万轻轻放在了他的床上。  
曼朱正准备离开，莱万抓住了他。  
然而莱万整个人还是有气无力的。“我不会原谅你的，曼朱基奇。”莱万盯着他说道。  
曼朱苦笑，俯身给了莱万最后一个吻：“那么，你就永远不会忘记我了，是吗，莱维？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *刚才虎扑发了个阿芳的采访，是这么说的【阿芳夸赞莱万：喂给他啥，都能给你吃了！】是真的，我已经截图了【。  
而且不知道是不是阿芳的口音问题，striker说的像shagger【We know Lewandowski is a top, top "shagger"】嗯。。。。  
都是我一个人的锅（当然也有跟别人脑了一些情节）搞黄色真的是快乐。。。。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明一下做梦无罪_(:з」∠)_

听到曼朱基奇离开的声音，格雷茨卡一屁股坐在楼梯上，长长地舒了一口气。  
现在莱万已经安全，那些坏蛋已经四散奔逃，然而心还在烦躁地跳动，脑子里满是疑问。格雷茨卡无论怎么试图放空自己，莱万被那些男人玩弄的样子却始终在眼前挥之不去。他知道无论愿意与否，自己都将把这个场景铭记一生了。  
他又蹑手蹑脚打开了莱万的房门，看到莱万静静地陷在一堆绣着金雀花的被褥中间。格雷茨卡头一次感到他的养父竟显得如此瘦小了，哪怕在两年前他的个头就超过了莱万。然而现在，格雷茨卡觉得莱万需要被保护，甚至是爱抚。  
格雷茨卡低下了头，闻到了那股熟悉的酒香。他轻轻叫了声爸爸。  
莱万没有回应。  
然而莱万的味道瞬间将他包裹住，格雷茨卡的心跳加快了，脸也烫了起来。他忍不住低头在莱万的额头轻轻一吻。  
接着他像做贼一样逃出了莱万的房间。  
然而身体里的燥热越发明显，格雷茨卡洗了一个冷水澡也没有让自己平静下来。他低头看了看自己的身体，各处的毛发如同春天的新芽似的，无法阻挡地冒了出来。而在其中最旺盛的地方，一根显眼的东西赫然挺立在半空。  
莱万是否已经知道，他收养的那个小男孩已经成为一个男人？  
格雷茨卡抓住了它，深吸一口气，他明白自己此刻正在想着什么。

格雷茨卡在一串铃铛的响声中醒来，内侍来报，那个邻国战俘已经被押至大牢了。  
若是往日，格雷茨卡准会在被铃声吵醒后大发脾气，今天却一反常态爬了起来。枕边人翻了个身，身上覆盖的轻纱滑下，露出一边赤裸的肩膀。  
格雷茨卡看了看躺在自己身边熟睡的人。莱万多夫斯基，来自东边盛产惑人妖姬的邻国，曾经他还当格雷茨卡是个孩子，连正眼都不愿看他一眼，还对他发出的请求无动于衷，然而这样的人不也曾为了名分而俯身于父亲那个无能的老头身下。在老国王驾崩的那天晚上，就在父亲的棺椁旁，在圣父、圣子、圣灵雕像的注视下，他将莱万守灵的衣衫撕碎，把他按在圣堂冰冷的白玉地板上，狠狠地要了这位父亲新纳的宠妃。  
格雷茨卡忘不了那晚，莱万用那双浅海一般的眼睛狠狠瞪着他，羞愤欲死。在格雷茨卡把自己的种子播撒在莱万体内后，他按着已经挣扎无力的莱万，在他耳边轻声说道：“听着，你的丈夫已经不是棺材里那个老头子，而是我！”  
格雷茨卡逼着莱万叫他夫君，按着他紧绷的身子不停地操。莱万起初怎么都不愿开口，格雷茨卡便威胁他，明天一早要让所有人都看到他满身精液地躺在旧王的灵堂里。  
他如愿以偿地听到他的新母妃轻声叫了他一声夫君，海蓝色的眼睛流下泪来。  
后来他们的关系可好多了，莱万很快接受了他和继子的新关系。整个王国都知道他们的新王不事朝政，夜夜笙歌，天天与那比他大几岁的波兰新后以亚平宁葡萄酒洗浴，琢磨器官中的玩乐。  
而将西边邻国的战俘留着上供，也是莱万的主意。  
攻下那个不战而降的国度并不是什么难事，听闻那国家唯一的继承人本杰明·帕瓦尔是个远近闻名的美人儿，并且还早早与从属国的王子拉斐尔·瓦拉内订下了婚约。格雷茨卡一想到这一点便兴奋不已，他从小就喜欢抢夺别人的东西。  
莱万也曾趴在他的肩头吹着他的耳朵说，波兰有一句俗语，最好看的月亮永远在水中。  
格雷茨卡看着侍卫将那美人儿推推搡搡地送至自己面前。帕瓦尔低着头，身上挂着一层勉强覆体的残破布料，露出的肌肤上满是伤痕，原本散发着光泽的卷发现在看上去却脏兮兮的。在离王座咫尺的距离，侍卫冲着他的小腿踢了一脚，使他惊叫着，在格雷茨卡的膝下跌倒了。  
帕瓦尔仍是低着头，似乎满怀屈辱以致于浑身都在轻轻地抖动。格雷茨卡对他这个样子满意极了，然而威风也不能不摆，他将侍卫痛骂一顿，怎能如此怠慢邻国的贵客，接着便令内侍将帕瓦尔送到自己的寝宫，那里有整个王国最大最豪华的浴池，以一整块阿富汗玉为底，终年燃着催情的香。  
他还特别嘱咐属下，往那水里加一些特别的东西。  
格雷茨卡悄悄往帕瓦尔沐浴的地方走去，隔着一层雾气，他听到了法兰西美人不安的呼吸声。帕瓦尔背对着他，身上的细小伤口已经被热水蒸得微微红肿，但他静静地站在水中，如同一尊被打捞一半的雕塑。  
格雷茨卡悄悄地朝帕瓦尔走了过去，没有发出一点声音。他掀开衣服下摆，露出了自己那硬挺的玩意。他离帕瓦尔那么近，红亮的龟头就快蹭到那头美丽的卷发了。  
格雷茨卡故意咳了一声。  
帕瓦尔被吓了一跳，忙转过身来，不想却正对上一根几乎戳到自己脸上的阳具。避之不及，被格雷茨卡捏住了下巴，强迫张开嘴，让那盲蛇一样的东西捅进了嘴巴。帕瓦尔的嗓子里发出了求救似的哀声，格雷茨卡却更进一步，用器官的顶端堵住了帕瓦尔柔软的嗓子。他蛮横地操着帕瓦尔的嘴巴，看着他说道：“这个见面礼怎么样，我的法兰西美人？”  
帕瓦尔满脸通红，留下了泪来。  
是不是全天下的美人第一次被他干都会流眼泪？格雷茨卡看着自己深红色的器官在那张小嘴内进进出出，手里那张巴掌大的脸硬是被顶出了一个包。也不知是何处而来的良心，让格雷茨卡觉得美人这样子就不美了，因此把自己的器官从帕瓦尔口中拔了出来，看到龟头上连着一根银线，很快又断了，白色的浊液从帕瓦尔的嘴角淌了下来。  
帕瓦尔欲逃，然而水中哪里走得快，格雷茨卡跳了下去，溅起让人睁不开眼的水花，他趁机紧紧抱住了帕瓦尔，将自己一根硬物贴在帕瓦尔的臀部摩擦。帕瓦尔越是扭动不从，他便将手臂收的越紧。  
格雷茨卡将帕瓦尔按在池子边缘，一只手捏着帕瓦尔的双手，另一只手握着自己的性器便捅了进去，帕瓦尔仰着头发出了带着哭腔的惨叫。  
这只屁股操起来跟莱万的有些区别，仿佛一直在较劲似的不让进去，然而格雷茨卡坚信自己的阳物能够穿透任何人的洞。再说，他早在发动战争之前就打听好了，帕瓦尔是个omega，天下没有哪个omega会拒绝一个alpha的老二。  
就算他内心拒绝，他的身体也会背叛他。  
水中的肉体摸上去湿滑娇嫩，而帕瓦尔始终挣扎着想要脱离他的掌控，更能引起格雷茨卡心中粗暴的冲动。他在这具跟随水纹不断荡漾的肉体上胡乱掐着，又在水下用器官肆意玩弄他的后穴。帕瓦尔虽是咬紧了牙，仍是止不住痛苦的哀吟。  
管他是在咒骂还是在求饶，帕瓦尔的语言在格雷茨卡听来就像是在唱歌。  
也许是水太热了，格雷茨卡并没有冲刺多久——以他每次在莱万身上耗费的时间比较——他放开了帕瓦尔，看着法兰西人虚弱地趴在池子边缘，仿佛只剩半口气了。格雷茨卡一向是个干完事后天塌下来都不管的主，但此时看着帕瓦尔无声抽泣的样子，竟有种意犹未尽的感觉。他又摸上了那只屁股，手指捅进了刚才胡作非为的地方，满意地看到自己留下的种子从那小洞内缓缓地溢出，扩散消失在水里。于是他骄傲地宣布道：“你已经是我的人了。”  
帕瓦尔紧紧闭着眼忍耐着，不发一言。  
格雷茨卡知道帕瓦尔也听不懂自己的语言，便更是贴在他耳边说道：“你将天天领教国王的宝贝，我会没日没夜地操你，用我的精液把你灌满，让你这里往外冒白浆。我还会标记你，让你明白你只不过是法兰西献给我的供品。接着我又去操另一个人去了，等你发情了，你饥渴难耐却找不到我。你的屁股哗哗地流水，甚至请求侍卫来填满你这淫荡的小洞，然而他们哪里敢碰国王的东西？终于我大发善心，让我的侍卫们，大臣们，将士们，哦，甚至那个侏儒戏班子，排着队骑你，把你当成一个suka*。你里里外外都是他们射出来的脏东西，然而这还不够，因为你身上的标记是我的！到时候，那个跟你订过婚的人又在哪里呢？”  
这倒提醒了格雷茨卡。很快，他便下令军队必须将法兰西的属国赶尽杀绝，提着瓦拉内的头来见他。然而莱茵河畔，法兰西的残师负隅顽抗，国王的精锐之师陷入黑森林进退两难，国王仍是终日沉溺在温柔乡中，渐渐也不过问战事了。

格雷茨卡命人将帕瓦尔带到寝宫，脱光了衣服，再将他绑在椅子上。国王身着白色罗马长袍，然而谁都能看得出底下空空荡荡的，他能够轻易地在帕瓦尔面前掏出自己的大东西，摇晃撸动，让这根阳物从各种角度甩在帕瓦尔的脸上。格雷茨卡却不急着干他，而是在帕瓦尔浑身发抖的时候凑在他耳边悄悄说，贵客将至。  
两名健壮的侍卫扛着一卷华美的毯子走了过来。在格雷茨卡双眼放光的时候，他们将毯子缓缓放下，从中打开，里面走出的赫然是不着寸缕的莱万。莱万跟他的国王交换了一个问候性的吻，接着便过来上下打量了一遍帕瓦尔，感叹着法兰西果真是个出落不世美人的地界。接着莱万伸手摸了摸帕瓦尔的脖子，便问国王，选了哪个好日子来给他做标记。  
格雷茨卡笑得露出了口中的尖牙：“总之不是今天！”  
从后面猛地抱起莱万的时候，他的母妃发出了一声惊叫。格雷茨卡将莱万扔在了身后镶金镀银的床上，两人发出荒唐的笑声，滚在了一起。当格雷茨卡将莱万的腿抗在肩上，掏出自己的大家伙捅进去时，他转过头命令帕瓦尔必须睁开眼睛看着。  
“你必须服从国王的命令，不然他会惩罚你哦！”莱万在呻吟的间隙，也对帕瓦尔说。  
然而帕瓦尔显然还没有意识到自己身份的变化和抗拒命令的后果，他偏开头，紧紧闭着眼。然而莱万放荡的叫声和格雷茨卡喘着粗气的淫词浪语飘荡在整个寝宫，听得帕瓦尔从耳朵红到了脖子，两只雪白的腿紧紧地夹在一起。格雷茨卡看到便疯子一般地叫道：“哈哈哈哈哈！看呐，他兴奋了，他可不是什么圣人！”说着更是把莱万的大腿掰开，一味地往他的身体里狠狠冲刺，他喜欢看着莱万在高潮来临时那酷似濒死的神情。  
格雷茨卡对帕瓦尔的惩罚是命人在椅子上固定了法老之蛇——那是他父亲的omega们床笫间常有的玩物。如同其名称一样，上面覆盖着蛇似的鳞片。捅进去倒没什么，然而拔出时却是逆鳞。反正格雷茨卡自认为自己的玩意可比那假阳具粗，因此让帕瓦尔受用这东西简直就是恩赐了。  
帕瓦尔被再度押到了国王的寝宫，他看到椅子上那根东西便脸色苍白，然而他还是被两名看守按着肩膀坐了下去——钉在了那反射着云母色泽的黑玩意上。  
在身体被下压的过程中，帕瓦尔发出了受辱一般的啜泣声。  
格雷茨卡吩咐站在帕瓦尔一左一右的两人，必须要让他全程睁大眼睛看他和莱万的交媾，否则他会被法老之蛇操开花。  
莱万在床上的表现一点都不像年长者，比起只懂蛮干的格雷茨卡，曾短暂服侍过先王的他显然有更多床帏之间的花样。他也许是整个国家唯一一个能将国王的双手反绑，再把他的眼睛蒙住的人。接着他会把国王的头按在自己的胸口。格雷茨卡闭上双眼，如饥似渴地吮吸莱万的双乳，他真渴望能从中吸出奶水出来，那是他从来没有品尝过的仙酿。  
任由格雷茨卡在自己身上舔着，莱万用眼神告诉帕瓦尔，他最好不要再做蠢事。  
帕瓦尔红着眼眶，静静地坐在椅子上——和法老之蛇上。  
格雷茨卡仍沉溺在皮肉的享乐中，嘴里不住地念道：“母妃你真香……我要把你干到怀孕，肚子怀着我的兄弟和儿子，而你的这对骚奶子只能是我的……”  
“那就快来吧，我的孩子，用你的大鸡巴操我。”莱万从语言到动作都深知如何能讨得国王的欢心。当他解开格雷茨卡的双手后，国王将他翻了过来。莱万高高地翘起了自己的臀部，看上去比世界上任何一支发情期的野兽都更急于求欢。立在帕瓦尔左右的两个beta侍卫看在眼里，也不做声响地咽了一口。  
格雷茨卡将自己的巨物撸动了两下便掰开莱万的臀部捅了进去，莱万已经事先用香膏扩张过，加上惯于交合，他的后穴轻易容纳下了那根粗长的东西。格雷茨卡能感受到帕瓦尔脸上泪痕已干，睁大了眼定睛看着，心中狂喜，更是紧紧抓着莱万的腰疯狂地干他，每次更是将自己的性器完全拔出后再一口气进入到底，好让帕瓦尔看清楚国王怎么宠幸他的妃嫔。  
如此野蛮的床事，便是莱万也吃不消。他紧紧抓着床上的绸缎，脸埋在里面呜咽着，大腿根部满是被格雷茨卡掐出来的手印，后穴几乎要被翻搅过来。格雷茨卡拍着他的屁股，让他叫出来。  
莱万颤抖着，一会叫他国王，一会叫他夫君，他赞美国王的宝物和天下第一的床技能将他带到天上，世界上所有的omega都会臣服于他。  
无论国王能不能把他身下的人带到天上，国王的喜悦已经上了天。格雷茨卡痛快地发泄在莱万体内，性器拔出时，莱万发出一声闷哼，稠白的精液从他的后穴中溢了出来。  
“我年轻有为的国王，你一定还没有过瘾吧。”莱万转身摸着格雷茨卡微微汗湿的脸颊：“你一定还想品尝一下年轻omega的味道。”  
格雷茨卡笑着点了点头。他的母妃永远最懂他。  
莱万下了床，精液像破冰的溪流一般在大腿上流淌。他悠悠走到帕瓦尔面前，一个眼神让帕瓦尔两侧的卫兵回过了神，将法兰西的战俘拉了起来。法老之蛇逆鳞而出的感觉让帕瓦尔发出了哭叫。莱万看着他的身下如花苞一般打开，玩味地说道：“轻点，别把他弄伤了。”  
几乎去了半条命的帕瓦尔被卫兵扔到了国王的大床上，莱万命他们退下，连带关上寝宫的门，现在这个淫靡的宫殿只剩他们三个了。帕瓦尔魂飞魄散地趴在床上，莱万轻轻将他的屁股抬了起来。  
“看啊，比起我来，他更能为国王诞下血统高贵的子嗣。”莱万将帕瓦尔的臀部对着格雷茨卡轻轻掰开，好让国王将那微微绽放的鲜红花瓣一览无余。  
格雷茨卡像头饿狼似的扑了上去，抓着帕瓦尔的屁股便舔上了那一直在诱惑他的洞口。帕瓦尔把脸埋在床单中，身体因格雷茨卡用力的揉捏而轻轻摇摆。莱万轻抚着帕瓦尔修长的后颈，用稍显生疏的法语对他说：“可怜的孩子，我曾经也是你。服从他，你才能有更多机会……”  
格雷茨卡抬起头来，问莱万：“你在对他说什么？”  
莱万回头一笑：“我在跟他说，服从你，你是他唯一的国王。”  
格雷茨卡心喜，将莱万拉起来，给了他一个用力的吻。在亲吻莱万的同时，格雷茨卡将阴茎捅入了帕瓦尔的穴口。  
帕瓦尔倒抽一口凉气，却仍是忍住了声音。然而比起法老之蛇的倒刺，格雷茨卡的器官起码是光滑的，早已被打开的身体竟然轻松地接纳了格雷茨卡的器官。格雷茨卡舒爽地低吼一声，只感觉帕瓦尔的体内仿佛有无数张饥渴的小嘴，密不透风地吸吮着他的器官。他扶着帕瓦尔的屁股直来直去地操干，忍不住叫道：“宝贝儿，你真是个妖精！”  
莱万用法语低声提醒帕瓦尔叫出来。  
帕瓦尔终于如愿发出了可称之为叫床的呻吟，并且一发不可收拾。格雷茨卡每次深入都能听到帕瓦尔半是痛苦半是快乐的声音，这让他更加兴奋，双手摸到了帕瓦尔的胸口，开始使劲地揉捏那对雪白的乳，指尖恶劣地对准乳头戳了下去。帕瓦尔浑身都绷紧了，不禁用手按住了格雷茨卡那不安分的手，然而这样却更是将格雷茨卡的手紧贴住那光滑的乳肉。  
格雷茨卡只感觉全身的血液都沸腾了起来，胯下不知疲倦地进出，一口一个骚货、放荡。也不管帕瓦尔是否能听懂，俯身在他耳边说道：“我的美人儿，你可真是个淫荡的东西！你那个未婚夫可没见过你被另一个男人操开花的样子，他见过你流那么多水吗，下面的嘴，还有上面的！”说着格雷茨卡伸手插入帕瓦尔口中。他的口内如同下边的小洞一样柔软而湿润，而格雷茨卡用手模仿性器在帕瓦尔的口中来回翻搅。  
莱万侧躺在旁边，一只手撑着脑袋看着。格雷茨卡埋在帕瓦尔体内对他说道：“莱维，过来陪着我。”  
莱万应声而起，双手在国王的后背游走，接着搭在他的双肩上，刚被玩弄得红肿的胸口也贴紧了国王的后背。“这毕竟是个美人。”莱万趴在格雷茨卡肩头轻声说道：“还是要对他温柔一些，他才会更折服于国王您的高尚品行和床上的英姿。”  
格雷茨卡笑了：“你竟然会为他求情，莱维，我竟不知你原来如此善良。”  
莱万也笑了，他把国王尊贵的脑袋转过来吻了上去。格雷茨卡感觉自己已置身天堂。  
他将阴茎从帕瓦尔的体内拔了出来，并命令莱万趴下。  
他的母妃下垂着那双蓝色眼睛，离开格雷茨卡的双唇，趴在了帕瓦尔旁边。“他并不会分担你的那份，莱维。”格雷茨卡的手游走在莱万的臀部，又来到了已经没有精液流出的那处：“不要想着逃离我的鸡巴，不可以！”  
“我没有。”莱万闭上双眼，揪紧了床单。  
“你最好没有。”格雷茨卡的阴茎刚刚从帕瓦尔的体内抽出，重新进入了莱万，牲畜似地捅了数十下又猛地抽出，又回到了帕瓦尔的温暖秘境。这么来了几轮，帕瓦尔和莱万只有趴在床上喘息痉挛的份。格雷茨卡满意地看着这两人被自己干得几乎不省人事的样子，突然有了更加疯狂的想法。

从那天开始，国王似乎尝到了甜头。如果他架幸莱万的宫殿，势必会让人把帕瓦尔浑身赤裸地夹在毯子里送过来，反之也是如此。而在某一天，两人跪趴着，伸出舌头轮流舔自己的老二时，格雷茨卡认为史官应该看到这一幕，并且会这样谱写帝国的历史：来自波兰的贵族后代和法兰西唯一的正统继承人，这两名代表着诱惑和色欲的omega，匍匐在神圣德意志帝国的君王莱昂·格雷茨卡的身下，一人含住一颗无价的国王睾丸，甘愿成为国王屌下的奴仆！  
格雷茨卡又转念一想，光让史官来看并不够，他希望所有臣子来一起见证，接着口耳相传，编成歌谣传颂，让整个欧洲大陆，不，让整个世界都拜服于格雷茨卡大帝的英武雄风，让天底下每个饥渴的omega在被操的时候都像虔诚的教徒一样念着莱昂·格雷茨卡的名字。  
听闻瓦拉内率领人马在黑森林重挫了帝国的军队。于是国王宣布，他想出一条打败拉斐尔·瓦拉内的计策，明日他将重理朝政，文武百官必须到场，共商战事。  
当天晚上，在帕瓦尔的寝宫，格雷茨卡罕有地没有召来莱万。他将帕瓦尔的双手捆在头顶，将他的下半身整个抬起，好让帕瓦尔能看到自己的穴口是如何吞吃那巨物的。“你那所谓的未婚夫会为自己的行为付出代价！”格雷茨卡狞笑着说：“那就是亲眼看到你被我的精液灌满的样子！还有，我是怎么在他的眼皮底下标记你的！”  
格雷茨卡使劲地揉捏帕瓦尔后颈的腺体，帕瓦尔从脸颊到脖子都泛着微微的粉红，他喘息着，用自己蹩脚的德语说：“……是，我的国王。”

要臣们聚集在大殿中，纷纷讨论着国王和他的两个宠妃之间荒淫无度的生活。他们等待的时间并不久，国王仅身着亵衣便走了进来。群臣纷纷偏过了头，因为国王的衣衫大敞，那根从小被宫廷秘方养大的东西仿佛炫耀似的，随他的脚步左右甩着。  
国王大马金刀地坐在自己的御座上，打了个响指，便有侍卫当着众人的面将一丝不挂的帕瓦尔抱了过来。众人发出了惊呼，他们不敢相信自己竟有幸亲眼瞧一瞧那传说中妖精的本来面目——而且没有裹毯子！  
侍卫将帕瓦尔放在了格雷茨卡怀里。格雷茨卡满意地看着他的美人，因提前被喂了调整发情期的药物，所以这时正当热潮，浑身发烫，双眼迷蒙。格雷茨卡问侍卫：“你把他抱过来这一路有什么感觉？”  
侍卫深知国王的脾气，于是说道：“我的国王，恕我直言，我是beta，但我真想操他。”  
格雷茨卡哈哈大笑：“念你侍奉我多年，等莱万病愈，下次我跟他们一起玩的时候，便也把你叫来吧！我就知道，对帕瓦尔没感觉的人只有阉人和瞎子。而你更是没有领教过我的母妃是怎样的妙人！”  
然而众人只是默默地看着国王疯疯癫癫。  
下次？恐怕再没下次了。  
几个要臣面面相觑，不知道该不该现在提醒国王，敌军已经兵临城下。  
格雷茨卡对着帕瓦尔深吸一口气：“真香啊，像是月桂和牛奶的香味。本杰，你原来是这样的味道。”他轻轻弹着帕瓦尔胸前小小的乳尖：“将来你从这里流出的奶水也是这样的味道吗？”  
深陷热潮的帕瓦尔忍不住来回摩擦自己的双腿，后穴无法控制地流出了迫切交合的液体。格雷茨卡感觉到自己的衣服都被他染湿了，他伸手在那里摸了一把：“让大家看看，”他给众人展示自己手上透明微黏的液体，对帕瓦尔说：“你的身体真淫荡啊，本杰。”  
格雷茨卡把帕瓦尔的腿掰开，好让所有人都看到那个属于国王的秘境。格雷茨卡捅入一根手指，在液体的润滑下，手指的进出没有丝毫阻力。  
远远传来了士兵的吆喝声，瓦拉内的军队已经近在咫尺了。面对如此香艳的场景，在场众人的面色却越发铁青。  
格雷茨卡让帕瓦尔面对着大家完全地敞开自己雪白的身体，慢慢坐入了国王胯间深红色的硬物。帕瓦尔的香味四溢，让其中不少alpha暗自咽了一口唾液。他们盯着帕瓦尔被进入的那处，不禁心跳加速，甚至担心帕瓦尔要被那大玩意操坏了。  
“自己动。让他们看看你是有多饥渴。”格雷茨卡命令道。  
帕瓦尔软软地撑着自己无力的身体，缓缓地上下运动，像是骑着一匹半死不活的老马。不过对于格雷茨卡来说，慢也有慢的好处。性器被穴肉慢慢挤压的感觉让他几乎就这么射了出来。不行，国王必须是强健而持久的。格雷茨卡忍住了，抚摸着帕瓦尔的收紧的腰间，在帕瓦尔向上抬起了屁股，只剩器官的头部在他体内时，格雷茨卡猛地又把帕瓦尔按了下去。帕瓦尔发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，更多的液体从那紧窄的穴内被挤压出来。  
“说，神圣德意志帝国万岁！”格雷茨卡命令道。  
帕瓦尔咬紧了嘴唇。  
“快说！看看这殿内有多少alpha吧。再不说，等我把你干完了，你就是他们的了。”  
帕瓦尔满脸是泪地望着大殿的门口，最后一丝理智阻止了他说这句话。  
格雷茨卡双手掐着帕瓦尔微微隆起的双乳，将乳头挤压在手指之间。原本淡粉色的乳头迅速充血至鲜红。而底下插入的动作更是越发粗暴。帕瓦尔呜咽着道：“不，求求你……”  
“不要忘了你现在是谁，你早就是德意志的人了。你被德国的鸡巴射了一肚子，你被德国的帝王标记，你还怀着德国的种！”  
帕瓦尔哭着只摇头。身体摇晃得太剧烈，使得他不得不抓紧了御座的扶手。  
格雷茨卡干脆拔了出来，将帕瓦尔压在了御座上，掰开他的双腿，紧接着便将自己的器官再度顶入了那个被使用过度的红肿入口。  
“你的未婚夫说不定就在外面，而我现在要标记你。”格雷茨卡找准了帕瓦尔穴中小小的入口，用龟头轻轻剐蹭着。之前有多少次他忍着没有进去，现在这神圣的一刻终于要来临了。  
帕瓦尔猛烈地摇头，双手放在胸前试图推开格雷茨卡。然而他哪里推得开呢？格雷茨卡已经将他紧紧地抱住，在他贝壳一样的耳廓上留下一排排牙印。格雷茨卡有很尖的犬齿，几乎要将帕瓦尔的耳垂咬出一个洞来。  
这样的牙似乎天生就是用来标记其他人的。

这就是瓦拉内提着祖传宝剑闯进德意志国王的宫殿后看到的。  
他日日夜夜思念的心上人被这国王压在身下，当着众人的面激烈地性交。  
帕瓦尔看到瓦拉内，浑身都绷紧了。“不，拉法……”他喃喃自语，不愿接受这现实，极度的羞耻让他捂住了脸。  
而趴在帕瓦尔身上喘着粗气的格雷茨卡转头看到了那男人，笑了。  
在宫廷禁卫一拥而上将瓦拉内包围时，格雷茨卡将自己的器官用力刺入了帕瓦尔体内柔软的生殖腔口，奋力鞭挞那孕育生命的地方，如同挥舞一根大棒将月桂花无情地打下。  
他还伸过头去，舌头在帕瓦尔后颈略微肿胀的腺体周围打了个圈，接着张口咬下，如同狮子将羚羊锁喉。  
腺体被尖牙咬破，巨大的结填满生殖腔。帕瓦尔疼得放声哭叫。  
“本杰！！”瓦拉内彻底狂暴了，挥舞着剑将包围他的几人砍倒。帝国的臣子们见状纷纷作鸟兽散，离开了这个萦绕着淫靡味道的宫殿。  
成结后，将性器从帕瓦尔体内强行拔出来可费了一番功夫。  
帕瓦尔的脸上满是泪痕，他躺在御座上，眼神空洞，呼吸轻飘飘的。他的身上到处是格雷茨卡留下来的手印和牙印，而被疯狂操干的后穴几乎已经合不拢了。  
瓦拉内将帕瓦尔打横抱起时，还能看到格雷茨卡留下的白浊液体从帕瓦尔的体内流淌出来。  
而那即将被废黜的国王被瓦拉内的士兵押解着，露出了邪恶的笑容：“他已经被标记了，你每次干他的时候都要想起是我标记了他，而能彻底满足他的人，只有我！”  
“我不会让你死。”瓦拉内咬牙切齿：“我会让你活着比死去还痛苦！”  
格雷茨卡发出了狂妄的笑声：“你以为你打败了神圣德意志吗？我的盟友还有波兰！”  
而在这时，他最信任的侍卫惊惶地跑进了殿内，说莱万已经失踪了，连带许多金银珠宝，还有他的一名贴身内侍。  
莱万说这几天身体不适不方便侍寝，格雷茨卡便相信了他。格雷茨卡浑身冒出了冷汗。不可能，他想，莱万不可能背叛他。  
瓦拉内发出的最后一条指令是把格雷茨卡扔进大牢。格雷茨卡眼睁睁地看着瓦拉内将帕瓦尔抱在怀里，往外面的世界走去了。格雷茨卡想，瓦拉内的将士们都看到了帕瓦尔的这幅刚刚被人操透样子，而他们又能忍多久呢？  
在牢内，时刻有人盯着格雷茨卡，防止他寻死。  
监督他的人有瓦拉内的，也有曾经是格雷茨卡的侍卫，后来叛变的。格雷茨卡一直询问莱万的行踪和帕瓦尔的近况，把看守搞得烦不胜烦。  
“我要是知道这些事，我他妈还用得着在牢里工作吗？”看守骂道。  
“条约……”格雷茨卡语无伦次地说道：“我们跟波兰签了条约……父王打败他们之后。莱万是进贡，条约里的……莱维不会背叛……”  
看守厌恶地看着这活得不如老鼠的废帝，满脸凌乱的胡茬，戴着脚镣，边哭边笑回忆着他荒诞的往昔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suka是波兰语的碧池（来自股沟翻译
> 
> 一名黄文写手竟然失去了底裤  
究竟是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲？


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这两天因为工作心态爆炸了决定报社（  
本章是磁卡莱万  
好惨，明明是主角还是最后一个破处的（

格雷茨卡用了相当长的时间才将自己的意识从漫长的梦中抽离出来。他也分不清自己究竟是陷于弥漫着臭味的地牢中，还是漂浮在一张柔软舒适的床上。睁开双眼，窗外还是黎明时分，鸟叫声在此刻听来尖锐刺耳。  
关于那场梦的记忆正在迅速消散，格雷茨卡挺在床上回想了半天，试图抓住那些细枝末节，满脑子却只有肉体、肉体、肉体。他们的呻吟声犹在耳边，他们的气味却再也无法捕捉到了。格雷茨卡知道自己就算长出一个狗鼻子，也再难以闻到帕瓦尔的香甜，和莱万……  
莱万！格雷茨卡精神一振。是啊，他还拥有着莱万，他敬爱的养父，他无数次蜷缩在被窝中弄得满手浊液的幻想对象。莱万赤裸裸地贴着他，含着他的耳垂对他说着，最好的月亮在水中。  
格雷茨卡只需要想一想，胯下便自动充血。他急切地爬起来，口干舌燥，嚷着要喝水，却意识到庄园里空空荡荡。佩里西奇一走，所有的下人都跟着一起消失了。  
格雷茨卡感到毛骨悚然，跑向莱万的卧室。开门后稍微放了心，被过度消耗过的莱万仍在睡梦中。格雷茨卡并不知道自己睡了多久，但显然，莱万需要睡得更久一些。  
格雷茨卡在空荡荡的豪宅内四处乱跑，却连一个人影也没见到，停下来想了想，出了房子，跑向花园另一边的工具房，又打开了地下储物室的暗门，才发现家中的厨子、扫地的、端茶送水的，甚至守门人和他养的老狗都被捆住手脚扔在这里。  
这些被困了一天一夜，昏昏欲睡的人们一见格雷茨卡，双眼立刻有了光。格雷茨卡连忙给他们松绑。一问，果然是佩里西奇和他的同伙搞的鬼。  
那条老狗重获自由后癫狂地叫了几声，飞也似的从门口窜了出去。  
格雷茨卡给他们报了莱万的平安——毕竟这里只有莱万才有能力给他们工钱。在离开前，格雷茨卡装成了一个半大的庄园主，叮嘱他们速速将庄园内被摧毁的部分修理好，以及，没有他的指令，谁都不允许靠近莱万的卧房。

在一步步走上楼梯时，格雷茨卡的心脏不受控制地剧烈跳动，然而当他将手放在卧室的门把上，奔腾的血液又莫名平息了。  
格雷茨卡深吸一口气，打开门，慢慢走了进去。  
整个房间弥漫着红酒的微醺和窗外葡萄的甜香，这是他从小便习惯的味道，却在此刻才意识到这气味已经熟悉得融入了自己的灵魂。格雷茨卡关上门，熟练地上锁。他已经感受到血液开始大量地往下体涌去。  
格雷茨卡不顾脱下自己的衣服便急不可耐地跳上莱万的床。床垫软得像梦中贴着他们的胸膛。感受到振动的莱万翻了一个身，丝质的被子从他身上滑下。格雷茨卡摸了摸莱万的肩膀，暴露在外的皮肤冰凉。  
这一摸便一发不可收拾。格雷茨卡将莱万翻过来，饿狗似的扑上去。没有想象中的软玉温香，但肌肤相贴的感觉触发了他婴儿般的记忆。格雷茨卡意识到他终于得到莱万了，那个他依恋的、渴望的和妄想征服的。  
“爸爸。”格雷茨卡的轻唤并没有将莱万从睡梦中解离。  
“父亲。”格雷茨卡将声音放的更轻了，他用双唇描绘莱万的耳廓，与其说是唤醒，不如说他已经开始了胆怯的挑逗。  
“莱维……”胆子越来越大，他直呼沉睡之人的名字。那又怎样呢，反正那些男人都这样叫他。莱万有那么多男人，而格雷茨卡只有莱万一人。  
这么想着，格雷茨卡猛地抓住莱万的腰间。看他的养父将自己保养得多好，人近中年，肌肤却紧致得年轻人都过犹不及，一定是为了吸引那些循香而来的野蜂。他再也不允许其他男人触碰这具身体了！  
格雷茨卡胡乱想着，抬起莱万的一条腿，在腿根处胡乱地舔，双手则在莱万的腰腹处乱摸一气，偶尔甚至还故意地轻轻拧一把。年长Omega的气味将他幸福地环绕，而他用这具滚烫的身体环绕了自己的一根手指。  
莱万的穴口几乎是将格雷茨卡的手指吸了进去，那里是比梦里更甚的柔软、温热、不依不饶，仿佛藤蔓上累累的葡萄，熟透得快要淌下汁液来。格雷茨卡伸长了舌头去舔，伸入更多地手指开拓，直到感受到异物入侵的莱万开始本能地扭动起来。  
莱万发出了一声舒适的叹息，就在格雷茨卡从莱万双腿之间抬起头后，却对上了他的养父迷迷糊糊睁开的双眼。  
莱万猛然意识到发生了什么，立刻挣扎起来：“不！……”  
“爸爸！”格雷茨卡在慌乱之中按住了莱万的双臂，力道之猛，使莱万整个人都陷入了床垫中。  
“放开我，你疯了！”莱万试图将他踢开，然而力气还没有完全恢复。  
但看看他的儿子吧。分别了仅仅几个月，格雷茨卡比以前更壮实了。他在这个少年身上看到了青春期疯长的个头和性欲。意识到这一点后，莱万不能动弹。  
“不，不，我没疯。”格雷茨卡紧紧地抱住了身下的人，脸埋在莱万的肩窝里深吸了一口：“让我抱你，爸爸。”  
“但我们……”莱万苦苦坚持着人伦道德的最后一线，感觉自己的理智即将被乳白色的波浪击溃。  
“让我满足你。”格雷茨卡捧着莱万的脸，在他深爱之人的额头上印下一吻：“那些男人，所谓的Alpha们，只会在伤了你之后离你而去。但我不会。”  
莱万沉默了，抓着格雷茨卡肌肉耸动的双肩。而格雷茨卡重新捞起莱万的腿，对准Omega微张的入口，将自己早已勃起的性器顶入。  
那东西的大小超出了莱万的想象。他承认自从在格雷茨卡婴儿时期为他洗过几次澡后，他便再也没有亲眼见过儿子的那根东西。直到此时莱万才如此清晰地感受到，格雷茨卡真的长大了。  
而格雷茨卡在受到阻碍后用蛮力往莱万里面猛钻，又让莱万意识到他的儿子还是个从来没经历过性事的雏儿。  
格雷茨卡远比莱万刚醒时还慌乱。明明莱万的身体为他打开着，他却半天无法将自己的硬东西深入。莱万已经痛得脸色苍白，却还是勉强笑了出来。“闭上眼睛，我的孩子，将我当做其他人。”  
格雷茨卡憋红着脸，仍是执拗地摇头：“不，我要看着你。”  
莱万并不把这当做一个孩子的幼稚任性，他轻抚着格雷茨卡的脸，在他冒着细细胡茬的下巴上亲了一口。他曾对曼朱基奇这么做过，并曾在那人的下巴上留下了一个浅浅的牙印。  
这个略显狂野的举动激励了格雷茨卡。他将自己的物事抽出几分，在莱万的默许下重新开始学习如何做爱。格雷茨卡埋在莱万的颈部闭上了眼，他们充满欲望的脸在脑海中浮现，那种沉溺带着微笑的神情，格雷茨卡渴望成为那样的Alpha，能够给他们带来同样的感觉。  
当这名床上新手是自己看着长大的孩子时，教他做爱并不是一件容易的事。然而毕竟还是莱万掌握了更多主动权。他忍着身体快要撕裂的疼痛，抬起头来对他的爱子索吻。少年人的回吻就像他每一次的顶入一样蛮横无理，唇舌倾轧间缓缓淌下的涎液让莱万恼火地成为了更狼狈的那方，当格雷茨卡离开他时，莱万的眼神已经如他同时面对那整整五个男人时一样迷离了。  
格雷茨卡抱紧了莱万，用自己身上唯一引以为傲的部位让他的养父，他深爱的Omega在欲望之海中随波逐流。意识到自己无法标记他让格雷茨卡如此沮丧。他身下的男人早在自己出生前便成为了他人的玩物，而格雷茨卡只能在一个个吻中装作不经意地说出：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，孩子。”莱万温柔地伸出双臂环绕着他。  
格雷茨卡却愣住了，他停下抽插，看着眼前这双熟悉的蓝绿色眼睛：“不，我爱你……莱维。”  
莱万看着他，脸上原有的微笑也消失了。他明白这孩子正在想什么，颧骨上的潮红盖不住他的眼神，一个等待答案的眼神。  
而莱万选择吻他，接着起身将他按在床上，自己再迈过腿骑上去。他对格雷茨卡说大人都喜欢变着花样做爱。格雷茨卡被莱万紧紧地夹着，感觉那处几乎要在莱万体内炸开。格雷茨卡看着自己爱慕的人敞开了身体沉溺在不伦的快乐中，逐渐忘记了那人故意沉默的回答。

格雷茨卡趴在莱万的胸口久久不愿离去。只要侧过脸，便在莱万的胸口和乳头上舔一口。就算在梦里也不曾如此方便。  
莱万被他舔得痒，笑着说道：“你是准备这样趴一辈子吗？”  
格雷茨卡像个执拗的顽童，硬是在莱万微微隆起的胸肌上嘬出了一块深红色的印记，嘴里含含糊糊说道：“不止。我也不想拔出来，要在你里面待一辈子。”  
他们的下半身确实还黏腻地契合在一起。在格雷茨卡第一次将自己的体液播撒在另一个人——同样也是他养父的体内后，主动杀死自己童贞的少年选择了长时间的温存，仿佛这样，怀中的人就能明白自己一直不敢说出口的话。  
没有血缘的父子在床上嬉戏，莱万想到的是格雷茨卡儿时逗他玩的情景，格雷茨卡却已经成长为可以狩猎的野兽了。他将莱万挑逗的双手抓住，将他按在床上，莱万翻过了身去，抬着臀部向年轻人求欢，像一只发情的母猫。他们在短暂的休息后又进行了兽交似的第二次。  
格雷茨卡突然悲从中来。  
莱万能比所有人都更迅速地看出爱子的情绪。他将自己的孩子搂在怀中亲吻他的头发，问格雷茨卡可有了喜欢的人。  
格雷茨卡闷声摇了摇头。“我只喜欢你，爸爸。”过了一会，他才说道。  
“别哄我。我能看得出你在想什么。”  
格雷茨卡突然在莱万的臂弯里哭了起来。他想憋着，然而眼泪一旦流出就放肆得无法控制。莱万任由格雷茨卡紧紧抓着自己，轻抚着他的后脑勺温柔地问道：“哪家的孩子如此幸运，竟然能被我的莱昂看上呢？”  
哽咽了半天，才听到格雷茨卡说道：“他，他已经有未婚夫了，连孩子都有了……”  
莱万的手停下了，有些哭笑不得。“至少……说明你的眼光不差。”他安慰这个孩子。  
格雷茨卡擦了擦鼻子，重新抱住了莱万：“所以，爸爸，我现在只喜欢你。”  
莱万伸出双臂再次接纳了格雷茨卡。他那强壮的，陷入了青春期烦恼的儿子，也成为了他的又一个男人——暂时的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁知道这个文写了那么久，从当时的瘦鸡磁卡写到了如今的大肌霸磁卡…  
告一段落，还有番外


End file.
